Ketika Hacker Jatuh Cinta : The CyberWar
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke ? Neji ? Semuanya tampaknya saling mencurigai sesamanya. SApakah mereka masih bisa bekerja sama dngan kompak ? Chap 8 Update
1. Uploader

**The CyberWar**

**Chapter 01**

**Uploader**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, SaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku, ShikaTema**

* * *

**Bahasa IT, banyak miss typho**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

"Jadi, anak-anak, sekarang kita akan belajar tentang bagaimana cara mencatat dan menceritakan kembali bla bla bla" Seseorang dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan mata merah menyala sedang asyik berkoar-koar di sepan kelas diiringi dengan keluhan-keluhan pelan dari para muridnya.

"Gue bosen" Keluh Sasuke yang sudah ada disitu bareng teman sebangkunya aka Neji. Neji masih anteng-anteng aja sambil membaca koran yang baru saja dibagikan oleh guru yang berada didepan tersebut.

"Eh...! Itu koran baru ya ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat tanggal koran tersebut dan memang benar kalau koran tersebut adalah koran hari ini. Sasuke yang tertarik pun membaca halaman yang sebaliknya. Karena sepertinya Neji serius banget jadi Sasuke hanya bisa membaca bagian bawah dari koran yang Neji bawa.

Sasuke meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis di bait tersebut dan menemukan sebuah headline menarik bertuliskan 'mati saat upload'. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar headline yang bener-bener aneh itu pun.

"Apaan ini ? Pasti bukan hal yang kecil" Gumam Sasuke yang langsung membaca kata per kata, baris per baris dari berita tersebut. Intinya seorang pria ditemukan tewas tanpa ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya bahkan setelah di autopsi semuanya berjalan lancar seolah-olah malaikat maut benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang tersedia adalah, dia mengupload suatu file ke sebuah website yang sayangnya tidak pernah ketemu karena korban pertama kali di temukan oleh seorang anak kecil yang mendengar sebuah suara 'ting' dari speaker komputer yang menandakan bahwa proses upload selesai. Karena anak kecil tersebut panik, dia tidak menghiraukan komputer tersebut dan meminta bantuan dan ketika bantuan datang, komputer tersebut langsung merestart dirinya dan meload sebuah software penghancur data.

Para ahli teknologi dari pabrikan software tersebut telah didatangkan untuk merecovery cookies yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal di komputer korban tapi hasilnya nihil, belum ada yang tahu benar apa yang dilakukan korban beberapa saat sebelum kematiannya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran membaca berita tersebut. Dia memperhatikan foto korban tersebut dan menemukan sebuah keterangan kecil dibawahnya. Siapa yang bisa memecahkan kasus ini akan mendapatkan hadiah nobel bidang sains dan juga uang dari presiden Amerika serikat bila apa yang dijelaskan itu masuk di akal.

"Bentar" Kata Sasuke sambil membaca berita tersebut berkali-kali dan berharap akan menemukan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Kau baca apaan sih ?" Tanya Neji yang dari tadi membaca berita olahraga pun sekarang tertarik dengan Sasuke yang mulai serius membaca. Neji pun ikutan membaca dan akhirnya duo hacker itu pun membaca koran tersebut sampai bener-bener puas.

"Kau dapat sesuatu, Sasuke ?" Tanya Neji berharap Sasuke bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di bacaan tersebut.

"Belum, tapi kurasa aku pernah melihat orang ini" Kata Sasuke dengan yakin pernah melihat sang korban entah dimana.

**-0-**

Drrrt...! Drrrt...!

"Eh, Hinata. Hape loe bergetar tuh" Kata Shikamaru yang terganggu tidurnya akibat getaran dari hape Hinata. Hinata pun mengambil hape tersebut dengan seulas senyuman yang terus terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

"Heh...! Shikamaru_-kun_, kau harus baca ini" Kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan layar hapenya yang berisi sms dari Sasuke. Shikamaru menerima hape Hinata dan membacanya. Sebentar kemudian, dia mengernyitkan dahinya membaca tulisan dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus membaca hal ini ? Bukankah Sasuke akan membatalkan kencannya" Terbuka sudah aib Hinata yang menerima sms bahwa Sasukegak jadi mengajaknya date, ada apa gerangan ?

"Baca yang bawahnya aja" Kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru membaca bagian bawahnya dan terkejut gak setengah-setengah.

"Wow...! Aku juga baru baca hal itu di BBC. Tapi aku gak yakin kalau Sasuke-senpai bakalan terlibat kayak gini" Kata Shikamaru yang cukup terkejut dengan bacaan tersebut.

"Aku akan ikut, tapi kayaknya harus kubicarakan dulu dengan Temari-senpai" Kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Kau juga mau bicara dengan Sasuke-senpai ?" Kata Shikamaru meminta kepastian yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman khas darinya yang memang sangat manis sekali.

Shikamaru dan Hinata pun berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya sambil sedikit bercanda ria sebelum Shikamaru melihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan model ekor kuda. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan gaya berjalannya yang centil membuat si doi berhasil merebut perhatian banyak pria.

"Dia, murid baru ?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seorang cewek yang sekarang sedang duduk di beranda kelas X-2 sambil memainkan hapenya dengan lincah.

"Mungkin saja, aku juga belum pernah melihatnya" Kata Hinata sambil terus memperhatikan gadis berwajah manis tersebut.

"Ngapain liat-liat" Sambar gadis tersebut dengan galak yang langsung membuat pria yang mau mendekatinya pada ciut semua dan memilih untuk menjauhinya, daripada mereka semua ditelen bulat-bulat oleh si gadis tersebut.

"Cih...! Dasar merepotkan" Keluar sudah kata-kata favorit dari Shikamaru yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari mulut tipisnya tersebut.

"Aku mulai rindu sama kalimat tersebut" Sindir Hinata sambil sedikit nyengir kearah Shikamaru.

"Whatever you say"

**-0-**

"Temari-senpai" Panggil Shikamaru pada Temari yang saat itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya di IPS 2 sambil tertawa lepas.

"Eh, Shikamaru_-kun_" Kata Temari menghentikan aktivitas berbincang-bincangnya untuk menghampiri Shikamaru diiringi dengan suit-suit yang menggoda dari para temanny. Temari hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan maksud mengejek pada teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru_-kun_ ?" Tanya Temari sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di bawah perutnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Shikamaru.

"Bukan apa-apa senpai, hanya saja untuk beberapa hari ini aku mohon maaf bila aku nyuekin senpai. Apa senpai tahu berita tentang anak yang mati di depan komputer itu ?" Kata Shikamaru yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Temari.

"Sasuke-senpai memperkirakan bakalan ada cyberwar untuk mendapatkan data tersebut dan sepertinya aku harus berpartisipasi dengan perang tersebut" Kata Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kelas. Temari menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum kearah bocah berambut nanas tersebut.

"Terserah kamu aja lah. Tapi hati-hati ya" Kata Temari dengan sebuah kecemasan yang dia tutupi dengan cengiran innocent kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan wajah heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau khawatir ?" Tanya Shikamaru. Temari tampak kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru yang bisa menurunkan harkat dan martabat dia sebagai seorang cewek bila menjawabnya dengan jawaban ya.

"Ya, sebenernya sih aku sedikit khawatir. Kupikir kau tidak berurusan dengan orang waras" Kata Temari sambil sedikit terkikik geli mendengar omongannya sendiri. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Yah...! Aku tahu, cyberwar adalah peperangan antara orang tidak waras" Kata Shikamaru sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan begitu. Kau lihat korban itu ? Dia tidak teridentifikasi dan tanpa ada segores luka pun pada tubuhnya. Dia bermain komputer seolah komputer adalah hidupnya" Kata Temari sambil sedikit menekan nada bicaranya. Shikamaru tampak mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud Temari yang sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika dia dibunuh oleh komputernya" Kata Temari akhirnya. Shikamaru hanya berpikir sejenak tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Temari.

"Mungkin saja kau benar. Tapi kalau kuhitung, presentasinya masih kurang dari lima puluh persen dan itu tidak bisa dibuktikan dengan kenyataan" Kata Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang sudah terlihat cukup dewasa.

"Kukira kau malas banget mengurusi masalah ini. Kemana semua 'merepotkan'mu itu ?" Sindir Temari. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku pikir ada sebuah konspirasi besar dibalik kasus ini dan mungkin akan merubah dunia" Kata Shikamaru.

"Lagakmu" Cibir Temari sambil meninju pelan dada Shikamaru. Tapi tiba-tiba Temari memeluk Shikamaru dan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru gelagapan menghadapi serangan mendadak dari Temari.

"Temari..." Belum sempat Shikamaru menlanjutkan kalimatnya tapi Temari sudah memotongnya.

"Hati-hati, Shikamaru_-kun_"

**-0-**

"Sasuke_-kun_" Panggil Hinata yang saat itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas IPA. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang diskusi dengan Neji pun menoleh kearah Hinata dan langsung berlari menghampiri cewek berambut indigo tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menuntun Hinata ke tempat duduk dari beton yang berada di depan kelasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja aku dan Shikamaru_-kun_ juga ingin ambil bagian dalam cyberwar ini" Kata Hinata sambil memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai sampai ke bahunya. Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia sedang mempertimbangkan segala resiko yang harus dia tanggung dalam menghadapi cyberwar bersama Hinata.

"Sasuke...! Neji mana ?" Tanya Tenten yang saat itu sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke nyaris jantungan mendadak.

"Tuh, di dalem" Ketus Sasuke yang merasa kesal acara berpikirnya diganggu oleh Tenten dengan sebuah cengiran manisnya. Tenten yang gak tahu menahu kalau Sasuke sedang kesal hanya bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan memasuki kelas Neji.

"Baiklah, rencananya sih aku juga mau mengajak seluruh member binushacker untuk footprinting dan sisanya akan aku tangani bersama dengan Neji. Tapi jika kau dan Shikamaru mau ikut, gak papa lah" Kata Sasuke yang membongkar rahasianya untuk menaklukan dan ber a victorious (bener gak ?) dalam cyberwar ini.

"Arigatou, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, kau harus lebih berhati-hati Hinata. Kau masih belum berpengalaman soal cyberwar, hacking bukan mencangkup mesin saja tapi hacking memperbolehkan teknik untuk memanipulasi sisi manusia atau biasa dikenal dengan social engineering. Kau perlu sedikit waspada karena dalam perang biasa, kau berhadapan dengan orang waras dengan otak sempurna" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi dalam sebuah cyberwar, kau berhadapan dengan orang superwaras dan otak yang berlebihan" Lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Hinata membayangkan kalau Sasuke termasuk orang yang superwaras kayak hacker-hacker lainnya dan hal itu kayaknya benar.

"Kayaknya aku sudah biasa berurusan dengan orang superwaras dech" Gumam Hinata pelan agar Sasuke tidak tersinggung.

"Teme, kenapa aku gak kau ajak ? Kau tega banget ama sobatmu yang imut nan tampan ini" Kata Naruto yang baru saja datang dan langsung dengan lebai mencak-mencak didepan Sasuke disertai dengan kalimat-kalimat narsis yang bikin Hinata nyaris muntah ditempat.

"Aduh, Dobe...! Kau itu masih pemula dan bahkan fbmu aja udah bolak-balik kena hack kalau gak ada gue gimana jadinya coba ?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengingatkan Naruto tentang penderitaannya ketika disuruh mengembalikan fb Naruto yang ke hack gara-gara keteledorannya sendiri, entah itu kena keylogger lah, phising lah dll.

"Itu kan cuma latihan" Kata Naruto yang mencoba ngeles. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga butuh bantuanmu. Semakin banyak pasukan semakin baik bukan ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas yang dibalas dengan cengiran innocent oleh Naruto dan senyuman percaya diri oleh Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku juga butuh bantuannya dech" Gumam Sasuke tapi sepertinya Hinata mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan langsung memiringkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ada aja" Kata Sasuke sok misterius.

Siapa sebenarnya si anak yang mati tersebut ? Apakah benar dugaan Temari tentang kematian anak tersebut ? Siapakah anak yang bakal diajak Sasuke ? Apakah arti dari semua ini ?

**TBC**

Gomen...! Masih pendek, chapter ini cuman bagian latar belakang aja dan masih belum jelas ya siapa tokoh antagonisnya ? Settingnya masih beberapa bulan setelah yang pertama. Naruto udah belajar jadi script kiddies. Shikamaru ama Hinata udah upgrade kemampuan mereka sehingga bisa membaca kode program tapi masih belum bisa buat alhasil mereka selalu minta bantuan Sasuke. Sasuke juga udah upgrade kemampuan menjadi elite reserver dengan memahami bahasa mesin serta arsitektur komputer berkat pelajaran dan modal dari Hinata dan Neji udah mengerti beberapa seluk-beluk software termasuk DNS, Protokol serta beberapa kemampuan web server.

Bila ada kejanggalan atau lainnya harap hubungi author.

**Happy Read**


	2. Twin Brother ?

**Chapter 02**

**The CyberWar**

**Twin Brother ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruSaku**

**Warning….!**

**-Bahasa IT, banyak miss thypo**

**-Cerita agak ruwet, alur berantakan**

**-Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Teriak Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga, ini ceritanya Sasuke kelasnya berada diatas bersama dengan Neji. Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan Hinata langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kearah gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Hinata pun menghampiri Sasuke dengan Shikamaru yang selalu setia menemaninya sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik.

"Kalian mau mulai nih ? Gak adil donk kalo gue gak ikut" Kata Neji yang baru keluar dari kantin sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Kukira kau bakal di kantin terus" Cibir Sasuke yang kemudian tergelak pelan.

"Niichan juga ikut ke cafe nih" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya gak yakin kalau kakaknya tersebut mau ikut ke cafe. Soalnya kakaknya tersebut biasanya pake internet yang gratis dengan mengacak-acak server di sana-sini.

"Untuk kali ini aja" Kata Neji sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Sampe kapan kita harus berdiri disini ?" Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya mulai pegel berdiri terus jadi sekarang dia senderan di dinding perpustakaan yang kebetulan letaknya berada didepan kantin.

"Kita masih menunggu dua orang lagi ?" Kata Sasuke yang ternyata oh ternyata masih menunggu dua pasukannya yang terlambat di medan perang. Neji, Hinata, dan Shikamaru pun menghela nafas pasrah sambil tetep senderan di dinding perpus.

"Gue terlambat, sory ya" Kata seorang duren yang baru saja keluar dari perpus dengan wajah innocent. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari gerbang. Neji, Hinata dan Shikamaru memandang Sasuke heran.

"Woiy...! Kurang seorang lagi kan ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang hampir saja keluar dari gerbang. Sasuke menoleh kearah mereka berempat dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau akan mengetahui yang seorang nanti" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan hapenya dan memencet-mencet sesuatu lalu memasukkannya kembali.

Mereka berlima pun berangkat menuju medan perang didunia maya.

**-0-**

"Wah...! Ternyata para member cukup setia yah" Kata Shikamaru begitu melihat banyak sekali postingan tentang cyberwar baru tersebut yang diposting oleh para member.

"Tidak banyak sih info yang bakal kita dapatkan tapi..." Neji meneliti setiap komentar yang berada pada salah satu postingan tersebut dan menemukan bahwa komentar tersebut berkurang satu demi satu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Hei...! Ada apa ini ?" Kata Neji yang mengira bahwa forum tersebut sudah di hack oleh si pembunuh dan sekarang pembunuh tersebut berusaha menghilangkan jejak tersebut.

"Ini gawat" Kata Shikamaru yang udah panik tingkat dewa dan sekarang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang saat itu sebilik dengan Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata tampaknya sedang mengobrol tentang sesuatu sambil sesekali tertawa pelan dengan Sasuke yang memegang mouse dan bersikap santai sekali.

"Sasuke-senpai, gawat. Banyak komentar yang hilang di post yang membahas tentang cyberwar dan..." Shikamaru terkejut melihat halaman yang dibuka oleh Sasuke. Halaman tersebut sama dengan halaman yang dibuka oleh ShikaNeji sebelumnya dan sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu dengan keanehan tersebut, tapi kenapa dia tidak berbuat apa-apa ?

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu" Gumam Shikamaru yang udah malu duluan ngasih informasi basi pada Sasuke.

"Gue sedang menghapus beberapa komen gak pentig agar semua member bisa lebih konsentrasi dan kita dapat dengan mudah memenangkan perang ini" Jelas Sasuke yang rupanya mengerti kenapa Shikamaru bisa sepanik itu.

"Oh...! Kukira" Gumam Shikamaru sambil beralih ke bilik miliknya dan sekilas dia melihat bilik Naruto yang waktu itu lagi cengar-cengir gaje sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Gak disini gak disana selalu aja gak serius" Keluh Shikamaru yang merasa bahwa pilihan Sasuke untuk mengajak si duren tersebut adalah pilihan yang salah besar.

"Woy...! Shikamaru...! Lihat ini" Kata Neji yang udah keluar dari biliknya dan melihat tulisan di kotak komentar yang ditulis oleh bYt3_aSblY

**Salam sahabatku, para member binushacker.**

**Kita akan kedatangan sebuah perang yang akan mempengaruhi kredibilitas kita sebagai seorang hacker profesional. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak dapat memenangkan ini seorang diri dan aku minta bantuan dan dukungan dari kalian semua. Jangan pernah kirimkan apapun di kotak komentar ini kecuali sebuah informasi yang terkait dengan cyberwar ini.**

**Hanya segitu saja pengumuman dari saya.**

**Salam sejahtera.**

**-bYt3_aSblY-**

"Wah...! Kayaknya yang bantu kita bakal banyak banget nih" Kata Neji sambil menyeringai pelan.

"Kita gak mungkin menggantungkan perang ini pada mereka yang tidak kita kenal, jadi disini kita bakal membentuk pasukan-pasukan kecil yang mengumpulkan informasi dan itu adalah senjata terampuh buat perang. Aku yakin, kejahatan apapun pasti ada jejaknya dan... tunggu dulu" Shikamaru yang dari tadi nyerocos melulu tiba-tiba langsung mengerem mulutnya dan sekarang tengah berpikir.

"Sasuke-senpai" Shikamaru sekarang malah beranjak menuju Sasuke yang saat itu ada di bilik seberang. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat perubahan sikap Shikamaru tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke. Kelihatannya makhluk nanas ini bisa diandalkan dalam memecahkan puzzle dan teka-teki dalam cyberwar.

"Apa kau membaca beritanya ? Cookies korban ? Apakah tidak dapat di recover ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke memikirkan setiap ucapan dari Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, software penghancur data biasanya menghancurkan data dengan meng-overwrite-nya berkali-kali dan itu menyebabkan data asli tersebut tertimpa dan langsung dibersihkan dengan tuntas" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang memasang software penghancur data disitu ? Aku pernah mendengar kalau software pemusnah data adalah sebuah aplikasi kecil yang diinstall di komputer tapi aku juga baru tahu bahwa software pemusnah data ada yang merupakan sebuah file image dan membuatnya menjadi bootable dan menjadi sebuah senjata pemusnah data massal" Kata Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Sasuke ikut berpikir.

"Keanehannya terdapat pada bootable software. Itu artinya, seseorang pasti telah meninggalkan sesuatu sebagai bootable device di komputer tersebut" Kata Shikamaru mengakhiri khotbahnya.

"Atau ada sebuah kemungkinan lain bahwa komputer tersebut menjangkiti virus penggunanya atau dengan kata lain, komputer tersebut membunuhnya" Desisan angin pelan langsung membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding mengiringi cerita Shikamaru yang udah termasuk cerita horror.

"K-kau bercanda ?" Kata Sasuke yang merasa bahwa cerita Shikamaru lebih tepat dikategorikan sebagai cerita rekaan yang banyak berada di TV.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mungkin saja sebuah teknologi terbaru dan para pembuatnya melakukan uji coba pada anak malang tersebut" Kata Shikamaru sambil terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Kemungkinannya masih sepuluh persen. Aku tahu kalau bahasa mesin dapat dengan mudah memprogram komputer hampir seperti robot tapi kalau mereka mau mempromosikan teknologi terbaru mereka harus mencari ahli biologi dan beberapa ahli syaraf" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk mencari sebuah hipotesa lain.

"Penuh mas" Kata Operator dengan suara cukup keras. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh seorang anak berkulit pucat yang dengan seenaknya memasuki cafe tersebut setelah sukses mendobrak pintu cafe hingga hampir hancur berantakan.

"Sasuke...!" Kata cowok berambut eboni tersebut ketika melihar sosok Sasuke yang saat itu bersama dengan Hinata dan Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang membahas masalah cyberwar tersebut dan cukup terkejut atas kedatangan si cowok tersebut.

"Eh, Sai. Kau datang cepat sekali ? Dari mana kau tahu aku disini" Kata Sasuke pada saudara sepupunya yang datang jauh-jauh dari Otogakure.

"Bodoh...! Kenapa kau aktifkan GPS-mu" Kata Sai sambil mengeplak kepala Sasuke pelan. Sasuke yang terkejut langsung mengambil smartphone miliknya dan memang benar kalau GPS-nya masih menyala.

"Hehe...! Kau sudah tahu berita itu kan ?" Kata Sasuke yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya jangan dibahas disini dech. Gimana kalo dirumah saja ?" Kata Sai sambil melirik banyak orang yang sedang memasang deathglare manis pada mereka berempat.

"Gimana dengan ayah dan ibu ?" Kata Sasuke yang merasa jika ada orang tuanya yang mengacaukan acaranya.

"Ayah dan ibumu sedang mangunjungi paman Madara di Shimogakure. Kurasa beberapa bulan didepan rumahmu sepi dan kemana kakakmu ?" Kata Sai yang memberikan info berguna bahwa rumah Sasuke bakal sepi sekaligus menanyakan kakaknya yang gak ada dirumah.

"Kakakku bekerja di perusahaan Top Screet Ltd. yang didirikan oleh Madara-ojiisan. Aku gak tahu kalau pamanku punya usaha sesukses itu" Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya mengungkapkan rahasia tentang kakaknya.

"Top Screet ? Maksudmu, perusahaan game terbesar itu ?" Kata Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Sudahlah, kita bahas dirumah aja" Kata Sai yang sepertinya udah bosan melihat deathglare manis dari pengunjung cafe.

**-0-**

"Jadi, apa kau punya info berharga tentang cyberwar ini ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai sambil membuka laptopnya dan menyambungkannya pada internet.

"Aku masih belum yakin tapi, kasus ini masih sepotong-sepotong. Apalagi sang korban tidak pernah diketahui identitasnya dan kayaknya aku pernah melihatnya" Kata Sai sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Jika kalian berdua bener-bener pernah melihatnya, maka kemungkinan besar itu adalah keluarga Uchiha dan kayaknya ada seorang anggota keluarga yang belum kau kenal" Kata Shikamaru sambil mencoba untuk menyusun teka-teki yang selama ini telah dikumpulkannya.

"Udah, kita perlu mencari potongan informasi yang lain kalau ingin memecahkan kasus ini" Kata Sai sambil menepuk punggung Shikamaru dan langsung membuat bocah berambut nanas tersebut menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau benar, dalam cyberwar kita tidak memikirkan semuanya. Kita hanya akan berburu informasi yang sangat sensitif" Kata Shikamaru sambil sedikit menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lemah. Sai hanya tersenyum innocent seperti biasanya dan beralih pada Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memantau aktivitas forum.

"Kau cewek kan ?" Tanya Sai dengan kurang ajarnya pada Hinata yang langsung buat cewek manis berambut indigo itu keki gak setengah-setengah.

"Ya iya lah" Ketus Hinata yang saat itu masih memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hei bro...! Cewek gue nih" Kata Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan Sai dari Hinata.

"Kukira kau hanya mencintai hal yang disebut komputer" Cibir Sai yang udah apal bener ama sang elite reverser kita yang satu ini.

"Apa kata lu dah" Kata Sasuke yang malas ngadepin makhluk abal-abal kayak Sai.

"Lu ngapain coba terjun ke dunia underground kayak gini. Biasanya juga para cewek pengin dandan dan terlihat cakep dengan baju bagus mereka. Lha lu ? Gak salah" Cerocos Sasuke yang memang baru saja mengenal mereka dan merasa aneh dengan pasukan perang abal-abal yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Suka suke gue dong" Jawab Hinata yang ikutan males ngadepin makhluk kayak Sai. Sai disini adalah makhluk yang berurusan sama vurnerability di OS dan ahli dalam security. Sai sudah terkenal juga dalam dunia hacking di forum-forum terkenal.

"Kenapa tidak cari di google aja, Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Kata Hinata yang merasa bahwa tindakan Sasuke adalah hal yang disebut dengan pemborosan waktu yang sangat besar-besaran.

"Informasi kayak gini gak bakal ada di google. Google memang layal disebut dengan mesin pencari tapi kalau untuk yang ini, aku gak akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk mencari hal gila di google" Kata Sasuke. Sai yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung merebut laptop Sasuke dan mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mau cari apa, Sai ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar melihat Sai yang masih melindungi laptopnya yang sepertinya bakal direbut kembali oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa" Kata Sai sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Apa yang sebenernya dicari oleh Sai ? Benarkah ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan keluarga Uchiha ? Dan apa hubungan itu semua dengan cyberwar ini ?

**TBC**

Maaf ya, aku terlalu telat nih. Hehe

Disini ternyata banyak juga yang belum mengerti beberapa kata.

1. **Cookies**, informasi kegiatan browsing yang tersimpan dalam komputer. Pokoknya selama kita browsing, kita pasti akan menyisakan file cookies dan sepertinya file ini banyak diincar oleh hacker.

2. **Overwrite**, kegiatan menimpakan suatu data pada data yang lain. Misalkan ya, kalian mengetik di MS Word lalu kalian simpan. Suatu waktu kalian buka kembali dan mengeditnya lalu menyimpannya kembali. Terus, dimana dokumen lama yang kalian edit ? Intinya dokumen tersebut tertimpa oleh dokumen editan yang kalian buat.

3.** Bootable**, peralatan yang bisa membuat komputer meload sistem operasi lain. Jadi, biasanya kalau kalian menyalakan komputer, sistem akan mencari bootloader (apa lagi nih ?) yang berada pada hardisk lalu meload sistem operasi tersebut. Jadi intinya, bootable berarti bisa di boot.

4. **Vurnerability**, lubang dalam sebuah sistem. Celah ini biasanya ditemukan dalam sebuah sistem dan biasanya pihak developer merilis patch untuk menambal lubang tersebut.

Bila ceritanya agak mbulet harap maklum karena author emang lagi sibuk belajar buat ujian semester.

Happy Read.


	3. mItcHi, who is she ?

**Chapter 03**

**The CyberWar**

**mItcHi, who is she ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaIno, ShikaTema**

* * *

**Warning….!**

**-Bahasa IT, banyak miss thypo**

**-Alur cerita kompleks**

**-de el el**

* * *

"Eh...! Sasuke, ada komen baru nih" Kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah komentar dari seorang member perempuan yang rupanya juga seorang pengamat atau dengan kata lain adalah seorang script kiddies.

"Dia mengaku kalau dia adalah teman kost si korban" Kata Sai mempromosikan komentar tersebut. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Katanya kalau mau tahu yang sebenarnya tinggal ngajak chat aja" Kata Sai sambil terus memelototi layar laptop tanpa membagi layar tersebut pada Sasuke yang saat itu udah pasang deathglare manis pada Sai. Kalau saja Hinata tidak ada disisinya pasti udah hancur babak belur tuh si Sai. Belum tahu aja dia kalau Sasuke ganas banget. Apalagi kalo gak ada Hinata.

"Bisa aja itu jebakan, Sasuke-senpai" Kata Shikamaru tanpa memedulikan kepala Sasuke yang udah berasap ngliat Sai yang dengan nistanya udah menikmati laptop tersebut.

"Tapi, kayaknya bila kita lepasin dia bakalan rugi dech. Siapa tahu dia memang punya info penting buat kita-kita" Kata Neji yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Naruto yang kagak ngarti mereka ngomong apaan. Orang dia ahlinya masang ranjau dan pilih korban acak kayak singa gitu kok.

"Tapi jika kita salah langkah dan dia hanya berusaha memancing informasi dari kita, kita bisa mati" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah panik gak setengah-setengah. Ketahuan banget kalau anak yang gak tahu resiko ini takut banget ngadepin yang namanya mati.

"Takut banget lu ama mati" Cibir Sai yang rupanya ikut menguping pembicaraan tersebut sambil utak-atik laptop Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dari speaker laptop keluar sebuah suara yang cukup menggelegar dan sepertinya Sai sedang main game. Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengambil-alih laptopnya dengan paksa dan Sasuke melihat sebuah video yang tidak pantas untuk di katakan disini. Video tersebut berisi tentang trailer sebuah game yang bakal dirilis oleh Top Screet beberapa bulan mendatang dan ternyata sudah ada trailernya di youtube.

"Kita whois aja gimana ?" Kata Sasuke begitu meminta pendapat dari ShikaNeji dan menutup jendela video tersebut dan mulai berlagak serius.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau perlu refreshing sebentar agar kau tidak tegang begini. Gimana kalau aku pijat ?" Kata Sai sambil memijat bahu Sasuke yang langsung dikibas-kibaskan tangannya oleh Sasuke.

"Gak usah, ini menyangkut nyawa manusia" Kata Sasuke sambil tetap meminta pendapat pada ShikaNeji.

"Eh...! Bentar, sekilas aku lihat di trailernya tadi player bakalan melawan ilmuwan gila kan ?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat keempat temannya menepuk jidat melihat sikap Sasuke yang plin plan abis.

"Kau ini, serius" Kata Neji sambil geplak kepala ayam teman sebangkunya ini. Sasuke hanya nyengir innocent sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sukses di geplak ama Neji ampe tuh kepala benjol gede.

"Bukan gitu juga sih. Mungkin aja aku bisa dapet petunjuknya" Kata Sasuke mencoba menghindar dari deathglare-an kedua temannya aka ShikaNeji. Hinata masih setia nempel di Sasuke, kayaknya nih anak takut banget kehilangan Sasuke. Dan Naruto, tuh anak udah pulang tanpa pamit gara-gara gak tahan dikacangin oleh hacker-hacker profesional tersebut.

"Iya, itu adalah game terbaru dari top screet. Kata paman Madara itu menggunakan Al yang bagus dan banyak NPC yang grafisnya tidak tertandingi. Pokoknya top deh" Kata Sai dengan semangat empat lima menceritakan kelebihan game tersebut.

"Ooh...! Baiklah, kita whois aja dia" Kata Sasuke yang udah mulai serius untuk melacak orang yang mengaku sebagai temen kostnya korban.

"Baiklah. Tapi gimana caranya ?" Tanya Neji yang udah ketahuan banget katroknya.

"Banyak kan yang menyediakan whois" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tidak percaya bila hacker setingkat dengan Neji itu pun bisa gak tahu soal ini.

"Bukan gitu, kan kita gak tau IP Address nya jadi mana bisa di whois" Kata Neji yang langsung buat Sasuke pusing mendadak. Bener juga ya, dia kan cuma member binushacker jadi mana mungkin dia bagi-bagi IP Address pada sesama hacker ? Bener-bener dah kalau Sasuke bikin keputusan mendadak amat.

"Aha...!" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya punya ide bagus. Dia langsung mengutak-atik notepad dan dengan lincahnya mengetikkan beberapa script dan langsung menyimpannya dalam file php.

"Jadi kau mau mancing dia ?" Tanya Neji yang mulai membaca pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil terkikik pelan sambil mengupload file php tersebut dalam sebuah hosting pribadinya dan mengirimkan link tersebut pada sang komentator. Sebut saja dirinya mItcHi.

"Kejaring nih" Kata Sasuke yang berhasil menjaring IP Address tersebut dan langsung me whois cewek tersebut dan hasilnya, cewek tersebut berada di tempat yang sama dengan korban.

"Baiklah, kita sudah tahu tempatnya di Shimogakure, korban pembunuhan tersebut. Jadi kita mau apa ?" Kata Sasuke yang langsung digeplak rame-rame oleh ketiga temannya minus Hinata yang masih sayang ama Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan gue ajak chat" Kata Sasuke memulai chatnya.

**bYt3_aSblY : Hai...!**

**mItcHi : Oh...! Hai akhirnya kamu ajak chat aku juga. Kamu admin disini ya ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Iya, emangnya kamu punya info apa ?**

**mItcHi : Iseng aja sih, aku buat sebuah LAN di kost-kosan ku dan dia mau gabung sama aku. Dia itu anaknya cuek abis dech, gak pernah bergaul ama siapa saja dan itu membuatku penasaran ama jati dirinya. Ternyata dia orang yang broken home dan melarikan diri dari keluarganya, aku sendiri gak tau ama latar belakangnya.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Terus ? Saat dia meninggal itu kamu ngapain ?**

**mItcHi : Iseng aja aku sniff dia dan melihat situs apa yang bakalan dia buka. Eh gak taunya dia buka web Top Screet. Gue kira dia cuman mau download game doang tapi taunya dia malah upload file entah apa itu namanya. Gue coba aja iseng gue ping tuh ebsite dari top screet tapi kayaknya si server sedang sibuk. Tapi kenapa kalau yang download dia kok diterima aja gitu loh ? Aku juga merasa janggal dengan hal ini.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Makasih ya atas bantuannya. Dan gue akan kunjungin loe kalo gue jadi ke Shimo minggu depan. Gue cowok ganteng dengan style emo.**

**mItcHi : Ah...! Whatever dech. Bye...!**

**bYt3_aSblY : Bye...!**

"Tuh kan ? Apa gue bilang kalo di perusahaan bentukannya uchiha selalu aja kagak beres" Kata Sasuke yang malah mengutuk keluarganya sendiri. ShikaNeji langsung sweatdrop ngeliat Sasuke yang dengan nistanya menghina keluarganya sendiri.

"Emang apa hubungannya ? Mungkin aja dia lagi browsing dengan private lalu mengunjungi situs Top Screet" Kata Neji yang mencoba mencari solusi lain daripada mencari ketidakberesan Sasuke.

"Bukan. Tidak salah lagi, ntu game ada hubungannya ama kasus ini" Kata Sasuke sambil terus mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Ano...! Sasuke_-kun_, bisa lihat foto korbannya dulu nggak ? Entar coba Sasuke_-kun_ ingat-ingat lagi dech" Kata Hinata yang sejak tadi diem aja kagak ada ide buat disampein di forum hacker profesional tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku bawa korannya" Kata Sasuke sambil memelototi korban tersebut. Rambut jabrik hitam dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat dewasa sama sekali, wajahnya penuh dengan guratan-guratan yang sepertinya didapatnya dengan kerja keras dan latihan. Tangannya sepertinya udah keriting kayak udah lama ngetik.

"Aku gak pernah kenal sama tuh anak" Kata Sai yang dengan seenaknya bilang bahwa dia tidak kenal pada anak yang memang sih tampangnya awut-awutan tersebut.

"Kalau diliat-liat sih, nih anak seumuran sama kita" Kata Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar foto tersebut. Dikiranya kalau dia puter-puter kayak gitu, fotonya bisa berubah jadi agak gantengan dikit kali ya.

"Iya sih, tapi masih gantengan gue donk" Kata Sai sambil bergaya narsis yang langsung buat Sasuke muntah mendadak.

"Eh...! Iya, kayaknya udah mulai sore tuh. Gak pulang ?" Tanya Sai sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Kayaknya perangnya bakal berlanjut esok hari dech" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap pelan, ya elah gak ilang juga kebiasaan buruknya.

"Ya udah dech Sasuke, gue pulang ya. Ayo Hinata" Kata Neji sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya dan menarik tangan Hinata. Shikamaru yang kayaknya udah ngantuk berat pun langsung berdiri dan keluar dari rumah tanpa permisi sedikit pun.

"Bener-bener dah tuh anak" Keluh Sai sambil geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkat kecuekan Shikamaru yang udah stadium lima.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke yang masih duduk didepan laptopnya dan mematikan laptop tersebut lalu berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Gue anter yuk" Kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba pake acara tarik pegang tangan Hinata pula. Hinata yang ditarik Sasuke sih mau-mau aja, tinggal Neji yang berdiri mematung sambil menahan hasrat untuk tidak melempar Sasuke ke got depan rumah Sasuke.

**-0-**

"Kau bisa naik motor, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di garasi dan mengeluarkan motornya sambil sedikit bersiul.

"Ummm...! Gak ada yang ngajarin" Kata Hinata sambil menunduk malu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Mau kuajarin ?" Tawar Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk motornya.

"Gak usah ah, ntar ngerepotin" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan disamping Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menuntun motornya untuk keluar dari garasi.

"Ayolah...! Masa ada sih pacar yang ngerepotin ? Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu ?" Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah cengiran menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan menggoda itu.

"Ah, sudahlah" Kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu garasi karena Sasuke tidak bisa membuka pintu karena dia menuntun motor.

"Hooo...! Neji, loe gak pulang ?" Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir innocent kearah Neji yang ternyata oh ternyata telah menunggu didepan garasi Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja. Mana mau aku meninggalkan adik kesayanganku ini dengan pria mesum sepertimu" Cibir Neji yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Hinata atau lebih tepatnya, menuduh Sasuke akan berbuat macam-macam sama Hinata. Sasuke pasang tampang masam begitu mendengar Neji menyebutnya dengan sebutan pria mesum.

"Whatever lah. Ayo Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil menstarter motornya dan mengajak Hinata untuk naik diboncengannya. Hinata pun dengan senang hati menaiki motor Sasuke dan memeluk perut Sasuke.

"Pegangan yang erat ya ?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangan Hinata padanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata bermaksud untuk menggoda Neji yang udah ngepul liat adegan mesra tersebut.

Sasuke pun menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang dan Neji berada dibelakangnya yang juga menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mana mau dia menyalib Sasuke, entar kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba ngerem dan ngajak Hinata mojok gimana ? Meskipun aslinya dia pengen banget tuh nabrak motor MegaPro milik Sasuke karena jalannya lelet banget. Tapi, entar gimana sama Hinata coba ?

Dengan sangat terpaksa Neji mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan setara dengan kecepatan motor Sasuke sambil mengutuk si ayam laknat tersebut karena sudah menistakan dirinya.

Diujung sana, Sasuke sedang menyeringai puas sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya sehingga terlihat bercahaya (itu lho, yang kayak di detective conan).

"Rasain lu" Gumam Sasuke dan tertawa nista dalam hatinya.

**-0-**

"Arigatou, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis banget sampai Sasuke yang biasanya cool akhirnya bisa tampak malu-malu juga.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bisa juga malu-malu gitu ?" Goda Hinata sambil nyengir kearah Sasuke yang masih tetep mempertahankan rona merah dipipinya sambil tetap menunggu temannya aka Neji yang sepertinya tadi kalah kebut-kebutan.

"Sialan lu" Sungut Neji begitu melihat SasuHina yang udah ngetem di depan rumahnya.

"Peace" Kata Sasuke sambil pasang pose kayak biasanya. Memang sih, Sasuke bisa jadi OOC kalau bertemu dengan kawan-kawan sebangsa dan seperjuangan ini, sayangnya masih belum senasib.

"Baiklah, Hinata, masuklah" Kata Neji yang dengan seenak jidat menyuruh Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hinata pun beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sudah terbuka lebar gerbang rumah tersebut.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke. Hinata menoleh dan langsung terkejut begitu menyadari kalau bibir Sasuke telah mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Sa-suke_-kun_..." Hinata tampak masih mencerna hal yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya dia sadar kalau Sasuke telah mengacak-acak rambutnya yang cukup panjang.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Hinata_-chan_" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu dan menunjukkan sebuah cengiran ceria dari bibir merahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam" Kata Neji sambil memasang deathglare pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Niichan. Sasuke anak yang baik, Niichan juga tahu kan ?" Kata Hinata sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Sasuke tidak berlaku aneh. Tapi dia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu"

**-0-**

"Pacarmu cantik juga ?" Kata Sai yang waktu itu masih membaca buku sambil tiduran di ranjang Sasuke bersama dengan laptop Sasuke yang masih dicas dan menampilkan layar geotool untuk melacak mItcHi.

"Iya aku tahu itu, tapi aku masih punya rencana tersendiri. Dan sepertinya melibatkan Hinata bisa beresiko" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya mempunyai rencana tersendiri buat Hinata.

"Heh...! Kau bahkan menggunaka cewek secantik itu ? Kau gila" Kata Sai yang mulai ragu dengan otak Sasuke yang mulai kebalik (reverse) sama seperti bidang hackingnya (reverse engineering).

"Sepertinya aku ada rencana lain, tapi kemungkinannya masih jauh dibawah lima persen" Kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sai.

"Jangan kau korbankan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai Sasuke, ingat itu" Kata Sai.

"Whatever Sai, tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja mengunjungi situs bbc dan menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata kita memang kenal sama korban tersebut" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di hapenya yang menampakkan seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik yang sedang nyengir innocent ketika di foto.

"Dia..."

**-0-**

"Jadi, kau sudah punya rencana tersendiri ?" Tanya seseorang bertopi jerami, wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan topi tersebut dan dari matanya terlihat kalau dia mempunyai niat jahat di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan atur rencana segera setelah pihak top screet merilis trailer terbarunya tentang game bergenre adventure tersebut" Kata seseorang yang tadi sedang duduk disebuah kursi tinggi dan memakai setelan formal. Wajahnya tidak tampak jelas karena terhalang oleh sesuatu yang membentuk bayangan gelap dalam wajah orang tersebut.

Siapakah sebenarnya orang tersebut ? Mengapa dia membawa-bawa nama top screet ? Siapakah anak yang menjadi korban pertama dalam pembunuhan ? Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke ?

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuuuh...! Chapter ini sepertinya sama dengan chapter dulu-dulu dech. Okelah, saya akan jelaskan beberapa kata-kata sulitnya.

**1. Whois,** tool yang digunakan untuk mengecek ip address (apaan lagi nih) seseorang atau website.

**2. IP Address,** alamat yang merupakan tanda pengenal kita bila terhubung ke internet. Ditulis dengan empat kelompok angka antara 0-255 dan dipisahkan dengan tanda titik, contohnya,

**3. LAN,** udah pada tau kan ? Local Area Network.

**4. Sniff,** kegiatan untuk menangkap data yang tersebar dalam sebuah jaringan. Jadi hati-hati bila browsing diwarnet, bisa di sniff nanti.

**5. GeoTool,** alat untuk menemukan sebuah IP Address dan letaknya dalam permukaan bumi.

Kalo ada yang gak ngerti tanyain ya, jangan diem aja. Soalnya jantung fic ini ada pada seni hacking yang dilakukan oleh kelompok diatas

Happy Read


	4. Relationship

**Chapter 04**

**The Cyberwar**

**Relationship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, SaIno, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Warning…!**

**-Bahasa IT, gaje**

**-Banyak miss typho**

**-Alur lumayan kompleks**

Sudah seminggu sejak cyberwar tersebut di mulai dan Sasuke masih belum mempunyai cukup informasi untuk mendapatkan file yang diupload oleh korban tersebut. Dan terlihatlah sekarang Sasuke yang dengan frustasi mengutak-atik laptopnya dan langsung mendesah pelan sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Gak usah terlalu dipikirkan lah, Sasuke. Coba loe banner grabbing ntar mungkin gue bisa exploit vulnerable-nya" Kata Sai yang saat itu sudah memakai seragam sekolah Konohagakure. Sasuke langsung terkejut melihat penampakan makhluk albino yang sekarang lagi cengar-cengir innocent sambil memandangi seragamnya.

"Gue cocok ya ?" Kata Sai sambil sedikit gaya narsis sambil mencium-cium bau bahan kimia yang menghiasi baju seragam tersebut.

"Whatever lah, ayo" Kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas dan dengan cekatan dia menenteng tasnya sambil berjalan menuju garasi dan diikuti oleh Sai.

"Sejak kapan kau mau sekolah disini ?" Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong motornya keluar dari garasi. Sai membantunya mendorong motor dengan mendorong tas Sasuke (apaan coba ?)

"Yah...! Aku masih belum tahu, tapi Otou_-chan_ menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan SMA di SMA Konohagakure" Kata Sai sambil sedikit berpikir, kenapa ayahnya mau menyekolahkan dia dan menyerahkan dia pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Mungkin memang ada alasan lain untuk itu" Kata Sasuke sambil berpikir.

"Kau benar" Kata Sai sambil ikut-ikutan berpikir dan sekarang duo jenius tersebut benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, gak usah dipikirkan" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya menyerah dengan keadaan dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Sai yang berada dibelakangnya. Sai tersenyum innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar" Kata Sai sambil duduk dibelakang Sasuke.

"Tapi kuharap aku tahu kebenarannya" Gumam Sai sambil berpegangan pada Sasuke.

**-0-**

"Siapa tuh ?" Bisik seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut pada gadis disebelahnya yang lagi memainkan hapenya saat melihat Sai turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Kau bisa ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang pergi menuju kantor kepala sekolah aka Tsunade.

Sasuke berjalan dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celananya sambil menatap kosong ke depan dan berpikir tentang semua tentang cyberwar ini.

"Aku masih belum bisa menghubungkan semua ini" Gumam Sasuke sambil mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kau masih bingung" Kata Neji yang sudah ngadem disitu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Yah...! Aku sudah tahu siapa si korban dan keterkaitannya dengan top screet Ltd. Tapi bukti kongkrit tentang ini hanyalah pada file yang diupload oleh si korban ke web top screet. Bila aku mendapatkannya, aku bisa dengan mudah memecahkan masalah ini" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Jika kau belum mendapatkan filenya, kau belum menang cyberwar" Kata Neji sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku akan mencari cara lain untuk masuk kedalam server top screet, tapi bila kulakukan hal itu, aku akan menjadi seorang cracker meskipun aku berusaha menumpas kejahatan. Tapi, bila aku mempunyai cara lain yang lebih mudah aku bisa, tunggu dulu..." Gumam Sasuke sambil memikirkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bila dia mata-mata, pasti dia mempunyai cukup informasi. Aku tidak perlu menggeledah semua rumah di Konohagakure, yang kuperlukan disini cuma alamatnya. Jadi begitu, aku ada ide" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah antusias yang langsung membuat Neji mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya yang tiba-tiba berteriak secara mendadak tersebut.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membaca beberapa kode jaringan" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai kecil dan kemudian berjalan keatas tangga menuju kelasnya. Neji melirik kebawah sebentar dan melihat Sai yang saat itu berjalan dengan mengantongi kedua sakunya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Lalu beralih menuju Sasuke yang masih terlihat senang dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan terukir jelas di bibirnya.

"Kalian berdua terlalu mirip untuk menjadi saudara sepupu" Gumam Neji sambil berlalu dari situ menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah hampir mencapai kelasnya.

**-0-**

"Sakura_-chan_, jangan sekarang donk" Pinta Naruto yang waktu itu sudah berada di dalam kelasnya sambil memohon-mohon pada Sakura yang waktu itu adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Naruto. Saat diajakin jalan aja kok nolak-nolak gitu, emangnya kau gak sayang lagi sama aku" Ketus Sakura yang memang saat itu kesal banget gara-gara dia selalu ditolak oleh Naruto saat ngajakin date.

"Ayolah, Sakura_-chan_. Sasuke baru saja sms aku kalo hari ini ada acara penting banget. Tolong ya...!" Kata Naruto yang masih tetep gigih memohon-mohon pada Sakura yang waktu itu sudah keki berat ama Naruto yang menurutnya kurang perhatian.

"Oh, gitu...! Jadi Sasuke lebih penting daripada aku" Kata Sakura yang kelihatannya udah merajuk tingkat dewa pada Naruto yang saat itu masih tetep memohon-mohon pada Sakura untuk mengizinkannya tidak nge-date.

"Bukan gitu Sakura_-chan_, kau tahu kan kalau aku ikut sama grup cyberwarnya Sasuke jadi..." Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan omongannya tapi dia telah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Omong kosong, kau gak peduli padaku. Aku ngambek sama kamu" Kata Sakura sambil memukul dada Naruto dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk dibangkunya sendiri.

"Hhhh...! Kenapa sih dengan makhluk yang bernama cewek ini sih" Keluh Naruto yang sepertinya gak pernah khawatir tentang kengambekan Sakura yang sudah menjadi-jadi dan sekarang dia malah melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hei...! Lu lagi marahan ya ?" Kata Tenten yang saat itu sepertinya melihat NaruSaku yang lagi marahan dan debat hebat. Naruto melirik sebentar pada Tenten sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan.

"Ya, kau sudah denger kan tadi" Kata Naruto sambil melirik Tenten dengan wajah bosan. Tenten hanya tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan tersebut.

"Cuman masalah sepele kan ? Kutahu itu" Kata Tenten yang hanya dibales dengan lirikan bosan oleh Naruto dan memutar matanya jenaka.

"Yah...! Aku gak tau reaksi apa yang berada di OTAK kalian itu" Kata Naruto sambil menekankan kata OTAK sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tenten dengan wajah meledek.

"Apa kata lu dah, percuma ngadepin duren galau" Kata Tenten sambil meledek balik si Naruto yang emang udah bener-bener galau tingkat dewa gara-gara Sakura yang sekarang entah kemana.

"Suka-suka lu dah, eh, ngomong-ngomong hubungan lu ama Neji gimana ?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya mau memancing amarah Tenten.

"Ngapain lu mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan ?" Tanya Tenten yang sepertinya curiga ama tuh duren busuk yang sekarang lagi menyeringai kearahnya.

"Hehe...! Gak papa sih, gue liat si Neji cuekin lu tuh, apa lu bisa tahan ama dia ?" Tanya Naruto yang sukses buat Tenten menggeram menahan marah sambil terus mencoba menahan hasrat buat melempar Naruto keluar kelas.

"Hehe...! Gue cuman bercanda kok" Kata Naruto yang langsung nyengir innocent sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya jadinya kayak gini nih ^_^v.

'Sialan nih anak, mau coba nggodain gue. Gue lempar juga lu' Batin Tenten mulai berniat nista pada Naruto.

"Tapi, Ten. Gue penasaran kenapa hubungan lu ama tuh kunti rambut coklat bisa aman-aman aja, padahal Neji juga cukup sibuk ngurusin cyberwar ini" Kata Naruto yang ternyata oh ternyata mencoba untuk menyelikidi masalah Tenten ama Neji yang akur-akur aja meskipun si Tenten dicuekin abis-abisan.

"Entah, gue juga kagak tau"

**-0-**

"Hajimemashite, watashiwa Shimura Sai-desu" Kata Sai yang saat itu sudah masuk kedalam kelas X-2. Ngapain tuh anak disini, padahal dia kan murid mutasi ? Ternyata SMA Konohagakure tidak menerima murid mutasi dan dengan sangat tidak elitnya menendang Sai menuju kelas X-2 bersama dengan siswa yang seharusnya menjadi juniornya.

"Baiklah Sai, silahkan duduk dibangku nomer dua dari belakang deret paling kanan dekat jendela" Kata Kakashi yang saat itu mengajar dikelas tersebut. Sai pun langsung berjalan menuju arah yang di katakan oleh Kakashi.

"Anak baru tuh" Kata seseorang dengan rambut hijau tadi pada temannya yang sepertinya masih asyik main hape disebelahnya.

"Masa bodoh" Kata cewek berambut pirang panjang tersebut sambil cengar-cengir sendiri melihat hapenya tersebut.

"Cakep lho"

**-0-**

"Kudengar Sasuke-senpai sudah tau siapa anak tersebut" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap panjang kearah Hinata yang saat itu masih sibuk membaca sebuah buku tentang desain grafis. Hinata pun menutup bukunya sambil mendesah panjang.

"Entahlah, kemarin dia menelepon aku dan minta untuk bertemu dirumahnya. Katanya dia butuh bantuan beberapa orang untuk menemukan bukti kunci kejahatan ini" Kata Hinata sambil membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke kemarin.

"Yah...! Bila Sasuke-senpai bener-bener mengetahui siapa sang korban, maka kunci yang dibutuhkan ada pada file upload pada komputer korban. Sehingga pilihan pertama Sasuke-senpai adalah harus mengambil file tersebut secara paksa di server top screet, dan aku masih belum menggambarkan kemungkinan lainnya" Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah mulai ngerti arah kasus tersebut.

"Mungkin begitu, tapi resikonya bakalan sangat besar" Kata Hinata yang saat itu sudah terduduk bosan karena menunggu sang sensei yang belum juga datang.

"Kurasa beberapa sensei hari ini rapat dan aku yakin kalo kelas Temari-senpai sepi jadi..." Shikamaru tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang sepertinya masih tertarik untuk membaca buku desain grafis tersebut.

**-0-**

"Shikamaru_-kun_, jam kosong juga ?" Tanya Temari sambil tersenyum manis begitu melihat Shikamaru yang berjalan kearahnya sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya, kayaknya nih anak ketularan ama SasuNeji yang juga suka mengantongi tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf ya, Temari-senpai. Aku terlalu sibuk buat ngurusin cyberwar" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Temari dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sebelah Temari.

"Hehe...! Gak papa kok, lagian aku juga punya adik kecil yang manis banget yang juga pecinta teknologi" Kata Temari sambil sedikit tersenyum mengingat adik kecilnya tersebut.

"Heh...! Beneran ?" Kata Shikamaru yang tampak antusias dengan kabar yang dibawa oleh Temari.

"Haha...! Beneran, nih fotonya" Kata Temari sambil menunjukkan foto seorang cowok berambut merah bata acak-acakan yang sedang memegang sebuah robot buatan.

"Tampan ya" Puji Shikamaru.

"Ya, dia amat terobsesi dengan apa yang disebut robot. Rumah kami pun cukup penuh dengan robot dan itu sangat mengesankan bukan ?" Kata Temari dengan antusias yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan plus cengiran khas dari Shikamaru yang saat ini sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat langit yang saat itu tengah mendung.

"Langit mendung banget, apakah ada yang gak beres" Gumam Shikamaru yang melihat mendung tebal tersebut membawa banyak muatan hujan dan hal itu sukses membuat Shikamaru berpikir macam-macam tentang hujan tersebut.

"Entahlah, kuharap semuanya beres"

**-0-**

"Jadi, kan, Sasuke ?" Tanya Neji yang waktu itu sudah bersiap-siap mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hujan sudah cukup lebat diluar tapi sepertinya mereka cukup nekat untuk tetap pada rencana.

"Tentu saja, kau bawa mantel baju kan ?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat itu sudah menyiapkan mantel yang berbentuk setelan dari baju dan celana. Neji pun mengeluarkan mantel yang sama berwarna coklat muda.

"Sasuke-senpai" Teriak Shikamaru yang saat itu sudah bermantel warna biru di luar kelas Sasuke.

"Kau kerumah saja dulu bareng Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga dengan sangat tergesa-gesa menuju kelas X-2.

**-0-**

"Wah...! Hujan" Kata Sai sambil menadahkan air hujan tersebut di tangannya.

"Mana mantelku dibawa Sasuke lagi" Keluhnya sambil sekarang duduk di bangku yang disediakan di beranda depan kelas. Matanya menerawang mendung tebal yang tak kunjung menghilang meskipun hujan sudah cukup lebat.

Sai melihat cewek berambut pirang yang sepertinya lagi dengan lincahnya bermain hape sambil sedikit menyeringai puas dan kadang-kadang cemberut kesal.

Sai pun tersenyum dan mendekati cewek tersebut.

"Hai...!" Sapa Sai yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping cewek tersebut sambil tersenyum pelan. Cewek tersebut tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sai dan langsung menengok kearah Sai, sedetik kemudian dia terkejut kembali dan sekarang malah menengok kearah hapenya.

"Huwaa...! Level gue udah tinggi, sekarang mati" Tiba-tiba saja cewek tersebut menjerit gaje melihat layar hapenya dan sukses membuat Sai budek sesaat.

"Ini semua gara-gara lu. Cepet ganti" Tuntut Ino yang langsung menyalahkan Sai atas perbuatan nista yang telah dia lakukan pada gamenya.

"Mana ?" Tantang Sai yang sepertinya sebel ama tuh anak. Tadi aja dicuekin, sekarang malah dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Apes dah.

Sai pun mengutak-atik hape tersebut dengan lincah dan beberapa menit kemudian menyerahkan kembali pada si cewek.

"Nih, kau tadi sampai sini kan ?" Tanya Sai sambil menyerahkan hape cewek yang sekarang tengah terpukau.

"Gimana kau menyelesaikannya ?" Tanya cewek tersebut yang sepertinya masih takjub dengan keahlian Sai yang mampu menyelesaikan game tersebut hanya dengan waktu singkat.

"Aku adalah gamer PC. Dan sangat mudah melakukannya bila di hape" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Nih, mantel loe" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya masih mau merusak suasana sambil melempar mantel pada Sai.

"Baiklah, jaa ne" Kata Sai sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa namamu ?" Tanya cewek tersebut sambil berteriak.

"Sai...!"

**-0-**

"Gue kesel disuruh nunggu" Keluh Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah sukses ngetem diteras rumah Sasuke bareng Neji dan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Sai pun datang dengan motor dan mantel berwarna sama. Sasuke pun melepas helmnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sekarang tengah basah oleh air hujan.

"Huahhh...! Pengap" Keluh Sai sambil melepas helmnya.

"Kalian..."

Apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke ? Siapa cewek yang bersama dengan Sai ? Apakah Sai dan Sasuke punya hubungan lain ?

**TBC**

Fyuhh...! Gomen dah kalo ceritanya sangat mbulet kayak gini. Author emang gak pandai buat cerita tentang petualangan kayak gini, tapi akan author usahakan lah.

Kata-kata sudah tidak terlalu banyak disini, akan saya jelaskan.

1. **Banner Grabbing**, kegiatan hacking untuk melihat apa sistem operasi yang digunakan oleh server.

2.** Eksploit**, itu berarti menggunakan sebuah celah keamanan untuk menjelajahi setiap data yang berada pada server.

Moga-moga aja ngerti dah.

**Happy Read**


	5. Movement

**Chapter 05**

**Ketika Hacker Jatuh Cinta : The CyberWar**

**Movement**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, Romance, Crime, Mystery**

**Warning**

**-Bahasa IT, tidak cocok untuk yang gaptek**

**-Alur kompleks**

**-Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Kalian..." Shikamaru tampak terkejut dengan penglihatannya dan dengan sangat sengaja mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia bener-bener gak salah lihat.

"Hei...! Sasuke, kau yang mana ?" Tanya Neji yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk membedakan antara Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih ?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa risih karena diperhatikan terus oleh keempat temannya tersebut.

"Kalian berdua bener-bener mirip. Mungkinkah kalian, kembar ?" Ucapan Shikamaru jelas membuat Sasuke dan Sai terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang memang sangat mengejutkan tersebut.

"Heh...! Kalian bercanda ?" Kata Sai yang saat itu juga terkejut karena dia gak bakal menyangka bisa menjadi kembaran Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupunya.

"Aku juga gak yakin, aku gak pernah melihat foto dia di album foto keluargaku. Entahlah, kayaknya ada yang aneh" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang basah karena telah kehujanan.

"Aku bahkan gak pernah menemukan album foto keluargaku. Selama ini aku dan ayahku, Danzo Shimura, hidup sendirian di rumah yang sangat mewah di perbatasan Konoha. Anehnya, aku gak pernah sekalipun menemukan album fotoku disana" Kata Sai yang tumben-tumbenan berkata jujur.

"Berapa tanggal lahir kalian ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang serius.

"17 April" Kata Sasuke dan Sai secara barengan. Shikamaru tampak menyeringai pelan sambil tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari SaiSasu.

"Kalian kembar" Kata Shikamaru menyimpulkan apa yang diketahuinya. Sai dan Sasuke tampak terbelalak mendengar kesimpulan Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah mengantongi kedua tangannya seperti biasa.

"Tidak mungkin" Kata Sasuke yang berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan yang disampaikan oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya angkat bahu tak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berusaha menarik kesimpulan yang logis dari semua ini, percaya atau tidak, terserah kalian" Kata Shikamaru yang tampaknya tidak mau repot memikirkan mereka berdua, toh mereka juga gak pernah mikirin dia. Sasuke dan Sai saling pandang, mencoba untuk membaca pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau percaya ?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang masih memikirkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Entahlah" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menengadah keatas, melihat langit yang gelap karena mendung tebal yang tak kunjung hilang dari pandangan.

"Mendung ini..." Gumam Sasuke sambil terus memandangi mendung yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Mendung yang terlihat menggumpal, hitam kelam dan hanya menutupi beberapa bagian dunia.

"Perasaan apa ini ?" Gumam Shikamaru sambil memandangi mendung yang sama yang dipandangi oleh Sasuke dengan wajah yang cukup serius memandangi mendung tersebut.

Makin lama mendung tersebut makin menggumpal dan membentuk sesosok wajah yang samar-samar. Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung terbelalak kaget melihat sosok wajah tersebut.

"Memang ada yang gak beres" Gumam mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

**-0-**

Di tempat lain...

"Kau ngapain, Gaara ?" Tanya seseorang dengan muka penuh dengan coretan ungu dan rambut coklat jabrik yang tengah tertutup oleh tudung hitam berbentuk telinga kucing sambil memperhatikan balkon dimana seorang anak berambut merah tengah berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding balkon dan melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa" Kata anak berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut sambil terus memperhatikan hujan yang semakin lebat dan mendung gelap yang menggumpal seakan hujan itu tak akan berhenti selama seminggu.

"Kau bisa masuk angin" Kata cowok dengan rambut jabrik coklat tersebut sambil menghampiri Gaara yang masih terdiam menatap langit yang belum kelihatan wujudnya.

"Apa kau, tidak merindukan nee_-chan_ ?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat cowok bernama Kankurou tersebut memandang aneh pada Gaara.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Kankurou mulai terlihat serius dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku ingin sekali melihat onee_-chan_ hari ini" Kata Gaara sambil menengadah keatas membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya.

**-0-**

"Baiklah, ayo masuk" Kata Sasuke sambil mengindahkan perasaan was-was yang telah menghinggapinya sejak melihat awan yang membentuk sebuah wajah dengan samar-sama tadi. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam rumah kecuali Shikamaru yang masih duduk terdiam sambil menopang dagunya. Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru yang sepertinya masih memikirkan hal itu. Dia menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan pundak Shikamaru.

"Semuanya akan beres" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke pun langsung tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya dan memegang dahinya.

"Hmm...! Merepotkan sekali. Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan" Kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke dimana ada Sai, Neji dan Hinata yang sekarang telah berkumpul menatap layar laptop.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai. Biar aku jelaskan korban pembunuhan tersebut" Kata Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik laptop tersebut mencari sebuah foto korban yang mempunyai rambut jabrik dengan sebuah cengiran khas yang sangat kekanak-kanakan sambil membawa sebuah kadal yang sepertinya masih hidup ditangannya.

"Namanya Obito Uchiha, aku menemuinya saat aku berumur sekitar enam tahun. Dia adalah putra dari pemilik top screet yang bernama Madara Uchiha. Mungkin karena kesepian dia lari dari rumah dan dengan terpaksa mengoperasi plastik wajahnya. Aku tidak pernah mendapat kabarnya lagi setelah aku menemuinya dalam saat aku berumur enam tahun tersebut. Hanya itu yang kuketahui dari korban" Kata Sasuke sambil terus mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya saat dia diajak orang tuanya pergi menemui pamannya yang berada di Shimogakure.

"Kalau aku menemuinya saat berusia delapan tahun. Saat itu kami berdua masih kelas dua SD dan dia sudah sesumbar padaku bahwa dia akan menjadi ilmuwan yang hebat dimasa depan" Kata Sai sambil terus menatap layar laptop tersebut.

"Baiklah, informasi korban sudah ketemu. Sekarang, bisa kalian kira-kira apa yang diupload korban ke website resmi top screet yang notabene adalah kepunyaan sang ayah ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menanyakan hal itu dan memikirkan jawabannya.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, maka aku akan mengirimkan sebuah virus atau paling tidak mengexploit website tersebut" Kata Neji mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau benar, bila dia benar-benar mengupload virus atau mengeksploit web site, tentu dia akan terlacak karena dia bisa di whois. Itu bisa dimanfaatkan untuk membunuh si korban" Kata Sai yang juga mencoba untuk memecahkan kasus ini.

"Tapi, bagaimanakah cara membunuhnya ? Menurut hasil autopsi, korban tidak mempunyai sepeser pun luka dalam ataupun luar, semuanya baik-baik saja seolah dia benar-benar masih pantas untuk hidup" Kata Hinata mencoba untuk menyangkal pendapat Sai.

"Tidak" Kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba membuat mereka berempat langsung kaget karena suara Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai sambil menatap Sasuke heran karena dia mengatakan tidak dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Dia tidak akan mengupload virus ataupun backdorr. Dia mencintai sains dan dia bahkan gak akan membuka website top screet" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dan menatap layar laptop dengan serius.

"Seseorang, membuka website tersebut saat dia terbunuh dan mengupload sebuah file. Itu yang bisa aku simpulkan" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mereka semua yang sedang pasang wajah terkejut.

"Maksudmu ? Seseorang yang mengupload dan bukan dia ?" Kata Sai terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya ? Apa dia kebetulan lewat dan langsung iseng aja melakukan upload ?" Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya merasakan sebuah kejanggalan di sana.

"Dan, kenapa server top screet dapat menyerahkan seluruh bandwith mereka hanya untuk menerima file itu ? Saat di ping pun server tidak menghiraukannya, apa ada sebuah konspirasi dalam semua ini ?" Kata Sasuke yang juga merasakan sebuah hal aneh dari kesimpulannya.

"Bila server menghabiskan bandwithnya, kita asumsikan bandwith yang dipake oleh server sebesar top screet adalah 100 GB dan bila dia memakai jaringan wi-fi, kecepatan downloadnya akan mencapai 11 Mbps dan uploadnya mungkin sekitar 6 Mbps, sangat cepat. Dan dengan mempertimbangkan waktu yang ditempuh dengan kecepatan seperti itu, file itu berukuran lebih dari tiga puluh giga" Kata Neji yang saat itu sepertinya masih memikirkan hal itu. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, ini adalah perang dan kita harus mendapatkan file itu sesegera mungkin untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Aku punya sebuah rencana dimana ini akan melibatkan beberapa dari kita, tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan rencana tersebut. Sementara ini, aku akan fokus pada file tersebut dan aku mempunyai sebuah trik" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar pada semua kawannya tersebut.

"Gimana ?" Tanya Sai yang cukup antusias dengan cara yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tidak dapat dengan mudah menumbangkan server sebesar top screet jadi aku akan mengambil bagian filenya aja di top screet" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan. Sai mengerutkan dahinya sejenak mencerna kata-kata dari Sasuke.

"Kau mau ambil dengan cara apa ?" Tanya Sai dengan tatapan heran pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengkoneksikan sebuah FTP pada server tersebut atau yang lebih mudah, aku bisa mencari dengan bantuan google" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku butuh beberapa hasil kerja dari rekan kita yang berada satu kost dengan korban. Dia bilang dia mensniff korban" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka halaman forum dan terpampanglah website forum hasil bentukan dari Sasuke.

"Ada message, Sasuke" Seru Sai begitu melihat gambar amplop di bagian atas menampakkan warna yang lebih tebal dari biasanya disertai dengan sebuah angka satu berwarna merah gelap.

Sasuke pun dengan cekatan membuka message tersebut dan melihat message dari mItcHi bertuliskan...

**Mereka mulai bergerak, berhati-hatilah.**

Disertai dengan sebuah link yang merujuk pada sebuah website penampung fila dan bila dilihat dari ekstensinya, file itu merupakan hasil dari sniffing.

"Ini hasil sniff kan ?" Tanya Neji untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah file hasil dari sniffing.

"Benar, itu adalah hasil sniff" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk mewaspadai pesan dari mItcHi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai yang sepertinya udah gak sabar menunggu Sasuke mengeklik link tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak paham arti katanya ? Dia meminta kita untuk lebih berhati-hati dengan orang yang sangat mencurigakan itu. Katanya dia mulai bergerak, kau tahu kan ? Ini adalah pembunuhan, sekali salah langkah, kau mati" Kata Sasuke dengan nada serius dan sukses membuat Sai bergidik ngeri dengan keseriusan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bila kau bener-bener mau hati-hati. Harusnya kau pake proxy donk" Kata Neji yang saat itu juga khawatir dengan keselamatannya.

"Matikan koneksi internetnya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil hapenya.

"Kau serius ?" Kata Neji dengan tatapan heran melihat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memintanya untuk mematikan koneksi internetnya.

"Benar, kita akan membuat pertahanan yang cukup bagus. Bila kita terlalu lama menggunakan koneksi internet modem ini, kita akan dengan segera terlacak oleh mereka. Rencanaku adalah membuat sebuah emulator sehingga bisa menjalankan opera mini di laptop dengan jaringan wi-fi, kau bisa kan ?" Cerocos Sasuke memaparkan teknik pertahanan yang cukup wah untuk seorang hacker profesional sekalipun.

"Betul juga, kita menggunakan proxy berganda. Pertama, IP Address kita gak mungkin terlacak dengan mudah dan kedua, server opera mini akan dengan mudah menyembunyikan kita sehingga IP Address asli kita gak akan terungkap" Kata Neji mengagumi tingkat pengetahuan Sasuke yang sepertinya cukup mengetahui dalam hal networking.

"Baiklah, untuk yang pertama ini, cafe ichiraku" Kata Sasuke mengumumkan target pertamanya sebagai tempat berkumpul.

"Baiklah" Kata Hinata dengan semangat yang cukup tinggi sambil berencana untuk date dengan Sasuke di cafe ichiraku.

"Tunggu dulu" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berpikir sesuatu.

"Apa ?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia yakin banget bila Shikamaru ini cukup pintar dan bahkan bila dia tidak terkalahkan oleh kemalasannya, dia bahkan bisa melebihi Sasuke. Dan Shikamaru cukup ahli untuk di jadikan sebagai ahli strategi.

"Kalian coba liat, gimana caranya upload ke website top screet ?" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hah...!"

**-0-**

"Rupanya admin binushacker mau menantang kita" Kata seseorang dengan rambut duren seperti Naruto yang masih berdiri. Pakaiannya berupa jubah hitam dengan sebuah obi ungu di pinggangnya.

"Benarkah ?" Kata seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Wajah orang tersebut tampak tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera beraksi"

**TBC**

Udah tau kan siapa tokoh antagonis cerita ini ? Author emang gak bisa bermain rahasia-rahasiaan.

Udah tahu kana pa yang dinamakan proxy ? Author juga gak tahu gimana cara ngejelasinnya tapi begini, saat kita berkunjung kesebuah website, IP Address (masih ingat kan ?) kita akan dicatat oleh server tersebut dan mereka dengan mudah akan melacak kita. Beda lagi kalo kita memakai proxy, IP yang akan dicatet adalah milikproxy tersebut.

Contoh saja, author sendiri. Waktu author mendaftar ke website fanfiction ini autho memakai opera mini sehingga yang tercatat adalah IP milik server opera mini yang letaknya jauh di Amerika sana. Maka dari itu di bio author asalnya dari Amerika.

Gomenasai bila ceritanya sangat mbulet banget.

**Happy Read**


	6. Next Victims

**Chapter 06**

**Ketika Hacker Jatuh Cinta : The CyberWar**

**Next victims**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, Romance, Crime, Mystery**

**Warning**

**-Bahasa IT, tidak cocok untuk yang gaptek**

**-Alur kompleks**

**-Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Kau benar" Kata Neji membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Mungkin mereka mentransfernya lewat FTP. Mereka membuka port 21 mereka sehingga file tersebut bisa masuk kedalam server dengan mudah" Kata Sasuke sambil mengira-ngira bagaimana cara file tersebut masuk kedalam sistem server top screet.

"Atau port 21 mereka selalu terbuka. Ini akan menjadi sangat aneh bila mereka tidak menutup port 21. Mungkin server sudah dihack oleh banyak sekali hacker yang mengirimkan backdoor virus dll" Kata Sai yang ikutan berpikir juga. Hinata tidak cukup banyak membantu, maklum lah, nih anak ahlinya di bidang hardware dan dia gak bakat kalo soal ginian.

"Jika mereka membukakakn port 21, maka itu artinya server juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Atau mungkin sang pengupload membuka port itu dengan paksa, tapi untuk apa ?" Kata Sasuke yang juga dibuat bingung oleh kasus tersebut.

"Kita harus segera cepat menyelidikinya. Apa kau masih ingat file hasil sniff yang diupload oleh mItcHi ?" Tanya Neji yang mengingatkan Sasuke untuk segera mengambil file tersebut sebelum file itu terhack oleh pihak mereka.

"Aku tahu hal itu, ayo kita berangkat" Kata Sasuke sambil menyangklot tasnya yang berisi sebuah laptop.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah reda" Kata Sai begitu melihat langit yang saat itu sudah mulai menunjukkan sebuah warna biru cerah yang menghampar luas di atas mereka.

"Kau benar" Kata Sasuke yang saat itu telah bernafas lega melihat gak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi seperti dugaannya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat"

**-0-**

"Jadi, apakah uji cobanya telah selesai ?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang sambil menyeringai pelan. Seseorang berambut jabrik menoleh kepadanya dan kemudian menyeringai puas.

"Rupanya kau menyempat-nyempatkan datang ke sini, bukankah kau ada urusan di Suna ?" Tanya pria dengan rambut jabrik tersebut.

"Hoho...! Kalian memata-mataiku ya ?" Kata pria pirang tersebut sambil memicingkan matanya kearah pria jabrik di depannya.

"Khukhukhu...! Kita lihat saja nanti"

**-0-**

"Kita scan dulu pake nmap abis itu kita teliti file hasil sniff mItcHi" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya dan masuk kedalam sistem linux. Sasuke memang suka dengan sistem operasi lain, jadi dia menggunakan dua sistem, yang pertama Windows 7 Ultimate dan yang kedua dia pake Backtrack untuk melakukan hacking.

"Baiklah" Kata Sasuke sambil mengetikkan beberapa perintah untuk scan prot yang terbuka dalam web top screet.

"Port yang terbuka port 80 (http), port 25 (smtp), port 110 (pop3) dan..." Kata Sasuke yang masih menunggu hasil yang belum jelas dari nmap.

"Servernya cukup besar jadi maklum kalo prosesnya agak lama" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk konsentrasi dengan hasil dari pemindaian tersebut.

"Sulit dipercaya, port 21 terbuka" Kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat yang lainnya terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dikatakan olah Sasuke.

"Permisi...! Ini pesanan kalian" Kata seseorang dengan sebuah senyuman manis khas darinya. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang saat itu lagi terkejut langsung menghentikan acara keterkejutannya untuk melihat pelayan berambut coklat tersebut.

"Hehe...! Taruh sana saja, ayame-neechan" Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir innocent kearah Ayame yang sekarang lagi membawakan pesanan ramen mereka.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Naruto, Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Tanya Ayame sambil meletakkan piring-piring tersebut keatas meja.

"Yah...! Kukira Dobe lagi ada masalah" Kata Sasuke asal saja menganggap Naruto sedang berada dalam masalah.

"Oh...! Begitu ya, selamat makan" Kata Ayame sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Siapa tuh ?" Tanya Neji yang sepertinya curiga, jangan-jangan si Sasuke selingkuh lagi. Bila dia selingkuh, bakalan gak ada lagi cyberwar coz dia bakalan dibunuh oleh Neji.

"Pelayan cafe ini, aku cukup akrab dengannya gara-gara aku sering diajak Dobe kemari" Kata Sasuke sambil tetap menatap serius layar komputernya.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu. Itadakimasu" Kata Sai yang langsung melahab makanan yang baru saja di sediakan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya langsung memerah dan mengkerut.

"Panas...!" Jerit Sai tertahan gara-gara dirinya bakalan malu semumur idup bila menjerit di tempat yang sangat ramai tersebut. Keempat kawannya langsung tertawa atau bisa dibilang terkikik gara-gara mereka gak akan mau tertawa keras di saat seperti itu. Bisa turun dong harga diri mereka kalau mereka terbahak-bahak di cafe tersebut.

"Makanya, cicipi dulu dong kalo mau makan" Kata Sasuke memberi petuah pada Sai seolah Sai itu adalah anak kecil yang baru saja belajar.

"Baiklah, itadakimasu" Kata Sasuke yang saat itu sudah merasakan kalau ramen pesanannya sudah agak mendingin dan langsung melahab ramen tersebut, tentunya dengan pelan-pelan. Hinata dan Neji makan dengan anggun layaknya seekor bangsawan. Shikamaru hanya mengunyah-ngunyah makanan yang ditelannya sampe makanan itu menjadi bubur dan dengan wajah malas memperhatikan keadaan di luar.

"Kenyang" Kata Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang rata.

"Kau itu, makannya banyak tapi gak besar-besar" Keluh Sasuke mengingat Sai yang bila datang ke rumahnya selalu abis-abisin makanan mulai dari sarapan sampai makan malam.

"Hehe...! Makanannya diisep otak semua kali" Kata Sai sambil nyengir kearah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, port 25, 110, 80 sudah biasa terbuka untuk sebuah website maupun server besar. Tapi untuk port 21 ini gak biasa bahkan terkesan aneh jika port ini terbuka, apalagi bila ini terjadi pada server besar. Dan akan sangat aneh bila hal itu tidak diketahui oleh hacker lain" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Mungkin, server itu membuka-tutup portnya sehingga bila ada yang akan mengupload file atau dengan kata lain akan ada pembunuhan, port itu akan terbuka" Kata Shikamaru yang juga memikirkan kemungkinan logis untuk port tersebut terbuka.

"Tidak, membuka-tutup port sangat beresiko. Jika pihak server mau melakukan hal tersebut, resiko yang dihadapi akan sangat besar. Hacker yang jeli akan dengan mudah menemukan keganjilan ini, apalagi saat ini top screet udah banyak diselidiki oleh hacker elite karena pembunuhan tersebut" Kata Sasuke mengungkapkan keganjilannya.

"Dengan kata lain, jika mereka melihat port terbuka, dengan secepatnya mereka akan lapor polisi tentang pembunuhan berencana" Kata Neji yang saat itu cukup mengetahui tentang port-port itu. Port antara 0-1023 pun dia hafal luar kepala. Tinggal yang 1024-65532 yang harus dia hafal.

"Jika port mereka buka terus, kemungkinan mereka akan di susupi oleh eksploit dan lain-lain sebagainya" Kata Sai yang ikutan mikir juga tentang kemungkinan pihak server.

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan terbesar untuk ini semua ada pada kemungkinan kedua. Mereka akan mengambil resiko keamanan daripada harus berurusan dengan pengadilan, akibatnya tingkat keamanan yang ada pada server akan mengalami peningkatan" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.

"Jadi, tingkat keamanan yang serius ini akan menyulitkan kita, bukan begitu ?" Tanya Neji yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ano... Sasuke_-kun_" Panggil Hinata yang dari tadi diem aja sekarang mulai bicara. Sasuke menoleh kearah pacarnya tersebut dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

"Ummm...! Bukankah yang bisa di awasi keamanan itu hanya proses uploadnya saja, untuk download bila kita sudah punya ID dan passwordnya mungkin kita bisa download" Kata Hinata sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata sampai beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kau benar, pengamanan akan dilakukan di setiap lubang server untuk mengawasi setiap proses upload dan tidak ada yang mengawasi proses download, itu akan dengan mudah berjalan" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan.

"Sekarang, ID dan passwordnya" Kata Neji mengingatkan Sasuke tentang hal penting yang berhubungan dengan FTP.

"Aku masih punya rencana"

**-0-**

"Bukankah kau akan melaksanakan rencananya hari ini ?" Kata pemuda blonde itu sekali lagi para si pemilik rambut jabrik tersebut.

"Benar. Kau mau menjadi relawan ?" Tanya pemuda jabrik itu pada pemuda pirang yang sekarang sudah menyeringai pelan sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aku akan dengan senang melakukannya" Kata cowok tersebut sambil menyiapkan snipernya.

Ceklek...!

"Bunuh dia"

**-0-**

"Wah...! Keren. Kita ada di web server top screet" Kata Sai sambil melihat-lihat file yang ada disitu yang ternyata hanya ada satu file bernama .

"Yah...! Beruntung si mItcHi nge-sniff" Kata Neji sambil nyengir innocent kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengutak-atik program untuk FTP tersebut.

"Perjuangan kita masih belum selesai. Kita harus tahu apa isi file ini" Kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mendownload file tersebut.

"Beneran nih, tiga puluh giga" Keluh Shikamaru yang dengan sangat terkejut. Maklum, dia biasanya pergi ke cafe dan download file maksimum sempilan puluh mega byte. Itu pun dia bela-belain untuk bayar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Biasanya dia juga jebol deepfeezenya lalu downloadnya cukup berlanjut aja.

"Jam tiga, kayaknya cukup lama nih" Kata Sasuke sambil mengira-ngira berapa waktu yang akan dihabiskan untuk download sebuah file.

"Kalau kuhitung sih, selesai jam sepuluh" Kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat Shikamaru mendesah pelan.

"Kau merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru dengan sangat-sangat malas.

"Huh...! Gimana kalo lo bertiga tungguin disini, gue mau nge-date bentar" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan kearah Hinata.

"Heh...! Gue juga pengen date" Kata Neji gak terima bila hanya Sasuke aja yang nge-date.

"Loe ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru karena memang Sai kagak punya pacar jadi dia gak bakal bisa date, biar aja dia date ama laptop Sasuke.

"Huh...! Temari-senpai selalu pulang saat akhir pekan jadi, gue kagak nge-date" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah malas. Kenapa coba Temari harus pulang saat akhir pekan ?

"Huh...! Gue juga mau jalan-jalan, gue punya gebetan nih" Kata Sai yang saat itu sudah merasa kalo dia bakal di jodohkan sama laptop oleh Sasuke alias suruh menunggui laptop tersebut sampe download complete.

"Baiklah, loe gak keberatan kan, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shikamaru. Sasuke pun langsung melempar hapenya pada Shikamaru.

"Sms Neji, Hinata atau Sai bila sesuatu" Kata Sasuke memberi pesan pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah"

**-0-**

"Gaara, makan malam" Kata Temari yang waktu itu sudah berada di Sunagakure dan sekarang dia tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Gaara yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Tapi sang pemilik rambut merah bata itu tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gaara" Temari mengetuk sekali lagi dan tak kunjung ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar aka Gaara.

'Mungkin dia sedang tidur' Batin Temari yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan kamar Gaara yang saat itu masih terkunci rapat.

Temari pun berjalan dengan perasaan was-was sambil sedikit menguping kamar Gaara yang masih tertutup rapat. Mungkin aja dia langsung keluar dan makan seperti biasa.

Ting...!

Jantung Temari langsung berdegup kencang mendengar suara Ting tersebut. Temari pun langsung berbalik dengan pelan. Baginya pintu kamar Gaara semakin menjauh darinya begitu mendengar suara tersebut.

"Gaara" Gumam Temari dengan nada yang sangat sedih dan langsung berlari menuju Kankurou yang saat ini lagi menikmati makanannya langsung terkejut dengan kehadiran Temari.

"Kau kenapa, Nee_-chan_ ?" Tanya Kankurou dengan wajah heran melihat kakak perempuannya datang dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau harus lihat Gaara di kamarnya" Kata Temari dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Sudahlah Kurou, cepat" Kata Temari sambil menarik-narik tangan adik laki-laki pertamannya ini untuk ke dalam kamar Gaara. Kankurou sih mau-mau aja ditari ampe ujung ruangan dimana tempat kamar Gaara berada.

"Dobrak ini, cepat" Kata Temari dengan sangat nistanya menyuruh Kankurou untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu, Nee_-chan_ ?" Kata Kankurou yang saat itu cukup terkejut mendengar perintah Temari untuk mendobrak kamar Gaara yang lagi tertutup.

"Cepet aja dobrak" Kata Temari yang kelihatan banget lagi panik gara-gara Gaara yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Uhh...! Baiklah" Kata Kankurou sambil berancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu Gaara dan terjadilah adegan yang tak layak di tonton oleh para reader.

"Gaara..."

**-0-**

"Harusnya gue tadi ikut Shikamaru" Keluh Sai sambil menendang sebuah kerikil yang dengan suksesnya nyebur kedalam sekokan. Dia kesal karena mereka berdua aka SasuNeji gak mau diganggu dengan date mereka. Neji sekarang sedang menuju rumah Tenten dan sepertinya akan segera pergi ke suatu tempat. Sasuke dan Hinata sedang pergi ke pantai untuk melihat sunset di bagian selatan Konohagakure.

"Huh...! Gue bosen" Keluh Sai meratapi kesendiriannya.

"Eh...! Cewek yang waktu itu" Kata Sai begitu melihat seorang cewek berambut blonde yang sekarang lagi duduk santai di depan sebuah toko dengan tangan yang tetap setia main hape.

"Hai...!" Sapa Sai sambil nyengir innocent kearah gadis cantik kulit putih tersebut. Gadis itu pun menghentikan acara main hapenya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar tersebut.

"Eh...! Kau si anak baru itu ya, ummm...! Maaf ya, aku lupa, siapa namamu ?" Kata Gadis tersebut yang langsung buat Sai dongkol seketika.

"Uh...! Ngapain pake lupa segala sih, namaku Sai, Shimura Sai" Kata Sai sambil pasang muka ngambek dan duduk disamping gadis tersebut.

"Hehe...! Gomenasai, aku Ino, yamanaka Ino" Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Ino.

"Lagi main apa ?" Tanya Sai sambil pasang sebuah senyuman innocent pada Ino.

"Hehe...! Die Hard, susah juga nih" Kata Ino sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu melihat layar hapenya yang menampilkan layar game yang di jeda.

"Hehe...! Kau ternyata pecinta game ya ?" Tanya Sai sambil sedikit tersenyum dan tertawa geli.

"Hem...! Sebenernya sih aku mau pake game PC. Tapi semua kawanku gak ada yang punya tuh, kebanyakan punya video kpop. Sebel" Kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku punya banyak di rumah" Kata Sai yang langsung ditatap dengan gembira oleh Ino.

"Benarkah, aku mau donk" Kata Ino yang langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sai seenak jidatnya.

"Errr...! Tapi rencananya sih besok aku mau pulang" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum innocent.

"Emangnya rumah Sai dimana ?" Tanya Ino.

"Di pinggiran Konoha" Kata Sai.

Dor...! Dor...! Dor...!

Sai yang terkejut dengan suara tembakan yang menggema tersebut langsung terlonjak kaget. Ino juga sepertinya kaget sehingga dia langsung memeluk Sai.

"Tunggu dulu, itu bunyi hapeku" Kata Sai dan dengan dodolnya mengambil hape dari sakunya yang sudah tertera sms dari Shikamaru yang berbunyi...

**Ada yang gak beres, kembalilah.**

Apa yang gak beres ? Bagaimana nasib Gaara ? Apa sebenernya isi file tersebut ? Siapa pria berambut blonde tersebut ?

**TBC**

**Port, **author gak bias secara langsung menjelaskan apa yang disebut dengan port tapi ini semacam lubang yang akan digunakan untuk sebuah computer yang berhubungan. Port Hardware yang ada di motherboard, yah author sedikit lupa sih, mungkin ada AGP, IDE, PCI dll. Port Software ditandai dengan angka, port 21 untuk FTP, Port 80 untuk HTTP dll, author masih belum hafal.

**Nmap, **tool yang dibuat untuk mengecek port yang terbuka. Dipake di linux dan interfacenya command line sehingga kita harus mengetikkan berbagai perintah yang membosankan.

Para reader bingung gak nih ama cerita ini ? Soalnya bagian menariknya itu ada di teknik hacking dan juga misterinya yang memang lumayan berat untuk di cerna. Kalo saya lihat sih reviewnya dikit banget, saya nggak mengharapkan banyak review sih tapi saya cuman kepikiran apakah para readers ini sudah paham semua yang saya maksudkan ? Kalo sudah ya syukurlah

Kalo belum paham, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk PM. Insya allah akan saya jawab dengan jawaban yang tidak membahayakan.

**Happy Read**


	7. The Mysterious File

**Chapter 06**

**Ketika Hacker Jatuh Cinta : The CyberWar**

**Mysterious File**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, Romance, Crime, Mystery**

**Warning**

**-Bahasa IT, tidak cocok untuk yang gaptek**

**-Alur kompleks**

**-Don't Like, Don't Read**

Warna senja yang saat itu sangat indah dengan banyak mega merah yang berpendar luas di sekitar matahari. Ditambah dengan deburan ombak yang menghantam batu-batu karang di tepi pantai. Dan juga suasana yang dingin dan cukup romantis di belahan selatan Konohagakure dimana pantai Konohagakure terletak. Dan disanalah Hinata dan Sasuke berada.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati indahnya senja, bersama dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang saat itu masih menikmati keindahan sunset ini dan memfokuskan matanya pada matahari yang tengah terbenam di ufuk barat. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang rupa-rupanya terpesona oleh sang matahari.

"Aku jadi iri nih sama matahari" Kata Sasuke dengan nada merajuk. Hinata yang sepertinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke pun sekarang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Hehe...! Matahari aja bisa buat kamu terpesona, kok aku enggak ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman kecil khas darinya kearah Hinata. Hinata langsung tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan sebagai lelucon khas darinya.

"Hehe...! Sasuke_-kun_ bisa aja" Kata Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan masih memandangi terbenamnya matahari yang memang saya aku sangat indah meskipun saya gak pernah melihat sunset secara langsung.

"Sasuke_-kun_..." Sekarang gantian Hinata yang memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sebentar pada Hinata yang masih serius memandangi sunset di ufuk barat.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kearah Sasuke sambil sedikit mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa" Kata Hinata sambil merangkul pinggang Sasuke dan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar milik Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda sambil merangkul kembali Hinata.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Hinata sambil tetap menikmati keindahan sunset bersama dengan pelukan hangat dari Sasuke.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Hinata.

"Kangen aja, Sasuke_-kun_ juga biasanya cuek-cuek aja tuh. Aku kan sedih" Kata Hinata dengan nada merajuk pada Sasuke.

"Gomenasai, Hinata. Aku harus memecahkan kasus ini dulu sebelum aku bisa dengan mudah memelukmu seperti ini" Kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hoy...! Teme" Teriak seseorang berambut duren yang dengan suksesnya merusak suasana romantis antara SasuHina di parkiran pantai tersebut. Hinata menolah kearah suara tersebut dan mengerling pada Sasuke yang saat itu sudah pasang deathglare tajam pada sahabat durennya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata menenangkan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis sekali pada Sasuke.

"Kalian lagi ngapain disini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil nyengir innocent tanpa menyadari bahwa dia merusak suasana antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lagi date, Naruto-senpai" Kata Hinata dengan sebuah cengiran ceria khas darinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih gak terima momen-momennya tadi diganggu oleh duren busuk macem Naruto sehingga dia hanya mendesis kesal.

"Eh...! Kalian lagi date ? Bukannya kalian lagi ngadepin cyberwar ?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke nge-date. Gak biasa aja makhluk ayam kayak Sasuke nge-date sama cewek. Palingan dia nge-date sama laptop di rumahnya dengan beberapa website yang sering sekali dia jailin.

"Iya, kami memang sedang sibuk dengan cyberwar. Kau ngapain gak ikut ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis pada Naruto.

"Hehe...! Maaf ya, kukira Sakura_-chan_ gak bakal ngizinin aku dech" Kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan nyengir innocent.

"Jadi, kau kesini ngapain ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya melihat Naruto. Jangan-jangan dia kesini karena ingin santai aja, bener-bener dah ntu duren busuk.

"Nge-date, tuh Sakura_-chan_" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan memandangi matahari yang sekarang tengah hampir terbenam.

"Kukira kau hanya santai-santai aja disini" Cibir Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai dan kemudian tersenyum meledek kearah sahabat kecilnya ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara deburan ombak yang sangat kencang yang langsung mengagetkan mereka bertiga dan langsung menoleh kearah laut yang sedang surut.

"Ada apa ini ?" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya cukup terkejut dengan suara ombak besar tersebut dan juga terkejut dengan laut yang tiba-tiba surut.

"Oh, itu suara hapeku" Kata Hinata yang langsung merogoh kantong hapenya dan mengeluarkan hape tersebut yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru.

"Ada yang gak beres, bisa kita kembali ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap tentang kemungkinan adanya Tsunami.

"Baiklah, jaa ne. Dobe"

**-0-**

"Tumben kau kerumah ?" Tanya Tenten yang saat itu cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Neji yang dengan tanpa pemberitahuan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Emang gak boleh ya ?" Tanya Neji dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh aja sih" Kata Tenten sambil mempersilahkan Neji masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tapi orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah" Kata Tenten sambil duduk di sofa panjang miliknya yang berada di ruang tamu beserta sebuah laptop yang baru saja di betulkan oleh Sasuke di atap saat itu.

"Malah bagus donk" Kata Neji sambil sedikit menunjukkan senyuman pervert pada Tenten yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah deathglare manis dari Tenten. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Tenten melepaskan deathglarenya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau cuma bercanda kan ?" Kata Tenten dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Kau tahu aku kan ?" Kata Neji sambil menghiasi bibirnya dengan sebuah cengiran yang cukup cool.

"Keluarga terhormat ? Disiplin ? Pandai ?" Kata Tenten dengan gaya meledek sang ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Ya begitulah. Kadang aku merasa lelah menjalani kehidupanku yang terlalu membosankan" Ucapan Neji jelas membuat Tenten cukup terkejut.

"Kau bercanda ? Kau mempunyai kehidupan sempurna, kaya, pandai, terhormat, dikenal, dan errr...! Kau juga tampan. Kurang apa lagi coba ?" Cerocos Tenten. Neji hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil bersandar di sofa pendek di sebelah Tenten.

"Yah...! Entahlah, aku juga gak tau kenapa. Tapi aku hanya jenuh menghadapi hidupku" Kata Neji dengan pasrah.

"Kau memang terlalu kaku" Komentar Tenten sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Dengar ya, kabahagiaan itu seperti ciuman jadi bila kau tidak membaginya, kau tidak akan menikmatinya" Kata Tenten menasehati Neji yang saat itu sedang diam sambil berfikir apa yang di katakan oleh Tenten.

"Kau benar" Kata Neji akhirnya membenarkan ucapan Tenten.

"Tapi, kau membahas soal ciuman. Apakah kau pernah ciuman ?" Tanya Neji sambil tersenyum pervert kearah Tenten.

"Belum" Kata Tenten cuek.

"Kau mau merasakannya ?" Pertanyaan Neji langsung membuat Tenten tercekat.

Cup...!

Suara apaan tuh ?

"Neji..." Kata Tenten dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ringtone loe jelek banget sih" Sembur Tenten begitu melihat Neji sedang mengutak-atik hapenya yang sepertinya baru saja bunyi akibat sms dari Shikamaru.

"Maaf ya, aku ada urusan"

**-0-**

"So, What's up ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di cafe ichiraku yang saat itu sepertinya udah mulai sepi oleh pengunjung. Disana masih terpampang Shikamaru yang sedang menunggu dengan wajah cemas.

"Umm...! Haruskah kukatakan ini ? Tapi sepertinya top screet telah mengupload file baru. Namanya " Kata Shikamaru sambil melihat jendela FTP client tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah file bernama yang sudah bertengger manis dibawah file .

"Gaara ?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup terkejut sambil melihat layar tersebut sekali lagi.

"Gaara... Gaara... Gaara" Gumam Sasuke gak jelas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja cafe.

"Sasuke_-kun_, sudah malam" Kata Ayame yang saat itu sudah berdiri dengan manis di sebelah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis dan sukses buat Sasuk terlonjak kaget.

"Udah selesai ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah acungan jempol oleh Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Ayame-neechan. Arigatou Gozaimasu" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum dan langsung buat Ayame blushing seketika.

"Ada apa ?" Seru Sai dan Neji yang secara bersamaan masuk kedalam cafe bersama dengan Hinata yang sepertinya baru selesai memarkirkan motor Sasuke. Keterlaluan banget tuh ayam.

"Kita harus pulang" Kata Sasuke sambil melihat arlojinya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ya sudah, kami mohon diri"

**-0-**

"Kau menyukainya ?" Tanya seorang pria setengah abad alias lima puluh tahun.

"Hah...! Kenapa Tou_-chan_ berkata begitu" Kata Ayame sambil sedikit menutupi mukanya yang sudah merah merona.

"Hehe...! Kukira kau gak bakal pacaran" Kata pria yang ternyata bernama Teuchi tersebut sambil sedikit nyengir kearah putri tunggalnya tersebut.

"Tou_-chan_ apa-apaan sih" Kata Ayame yang udah gak tahan lagi digodain oleh sang ayah yang sekarang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sudahlah, gak papa kok. Dia baik tuh, dan aku juga ingin segera menimang cucu" Kata Teuchi sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada barang-barangnya.

"Ihh...! Dia kan masih SMA, lagipula..." Ayame memutus kata-katanya di tengah jalan sambil menunduk dengan wajah lumayan sedih. Teuchi menatapnya heran, kenapa dia bisa jadi begini ?

"Bukan apa-apa" Kata Ayame sambil tersenyum lemah kearah ayahnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**-0-**

"Ah...! Gaara" Seru Sasuke saat berada di jalan dan sukses membuat Hinata hampir melompat dari motornya.

"Kita harus berhenti sebentar" Kata Sasuke sambil memperlambat motornya dan sekarang dia tengah berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Ngapain berhenti ?" Tanya Sai yang kebetulan berada di boncengan Neji gara-gara Hinata dicomot oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ingat, Gaara adalah adik Temari" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan. Shikamaru langsung pucat pasi seketika begitu mendengar nama Temari di sebut.

"Kau serius ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Iya, kau bisa telepon Temari sekarang" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan hapenya dan dengan cekatan menelepon Temari.

Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Shikamaru terlihat melohok karena keterkejutannya.

"Gaara meninggal" Kata Shikamaru ketika dia telah menutup teleponnya.

"Sial...! Kita harus mencegah hal ini" Kata Sasuke yang saat itu sudah marah besar dengan sang pembunuh.

"Iya, tapi kita tidak tahu target pembunuhan selanjutnya" Kata Sai mencoba menenangkan calon saudara kembarnya tersebut agar tidak gampang marah.

"Kau benar. Pembunuh pasti punya target selanjutnya" Kata Sasuke sambil berpikir bila si pelaku mempunyai target selanjutnya.

"Dan saat mereka mengincarnya kita akan berada disana" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan kearah mereka berempat.

"Tunggu Sasuke, bagaimana kau tahu tentang target selanjutnya ?" Tanya Sai yang langsung buat Sasuke speechless dan langsung pasang pose berpikir.

"Aku mungkin akan menemukan sebuah informasi berharga di program yang baru saja kita download tadi" Kata Sasuke dengan sangat yakin sekali akan kemampuannya sebagai seorang reverser elite.

"Dan Neji, aku mau kau untuk mengambil file milik Gaara" Kata Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Neji.

"Shikamaru, pikirkan sebuah pola yang mungkin dari segala keahlian korban. Obito adalah seorang penggila sains dan Gaara adalah maniac robotik. Temukan interrelasi antara keduanya dan tolong perkirakan juga target selanjutnya" Kata Sasuke berusaha mengatur suasana perang.

"Perang akan dimulai"

Apakah isi program tersebut ? Siapakah target selanjutnya ?

**TBC**

Fyuhhh...! Akhirnya saya bisa membunuh Gaara dengan tenang. Ada yang bisa perkirakan gimana mereka semua dibunuh dan apa isi file aplikasi tersebut ?

Alhamdulillah semuanya pada ngerti, jadi saya gak usah njelasin panjang lebar kali tinggi dah

Ini buat spoiler chapter depan

Begin

"Dia benar-benar mengetahuiku, aku tahu itu. Jika dia tidak segera membunuhku, mungkin aku akan segera membahayakannya. Kau tahu apa artinya ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai dengan tingkat kecemasan tinggi. Sai hanya menggeleng pelan sambil ikutan serius mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Dia berada di sekitar kita"

**-0-**

"Ada apa, oniichan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan sebuah cengiran manis yang gak lepas dari bibir merah merekahnya.

"Aku ada sebuah firasat gak enak bila Sasuke benar-benar terlibat tentang semua pembunuhan ini" Terang Neji yang langsung buat Hinata yang notabene adalah kekasih Sasuke menjadi terkejut dengan firasat dari kakak kandungnya tersebut.

End.

**Happy Read**


	8. Glare

**Chapter 08**

**Ketika Hacker Jatuh Cinta : The CyberWar**

**The Glare**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, Romance, Crime, Mystery**

**Warning**

**-Bahasa IT, tidak cocok untuk yang gaptek**

**-Alur kompleks**

**-Don't Like, Don't Read**

Hujan turun mengiringi kepergian sang bocah berambut saos tersebut. Langit seolah ikut bersedih dengan kematian Gaara.

"Gaara..." Gumam Temari sambil menahan tangisnya melihat adik bungsunya meninggal secara tragis tersebut. Gaara ditemukan dengan keadaan bersimbah darah dengan sebuah pisau yang masih terhunus di tangannya. Tapi yang aneh adalah tidak ditemukan luka di tubuh Gaara, bahkan penyebab kematiannya pun sangat misterius dan kasusnya hampir sama seperti kasus Obito.

Shikamaru yang melihat Temari dalam keadaan tertekan tersebut dan dengan cekatan merangkul Temari. Temari yang saat itu belum siap langsung terkejut begitu melihat Shikamaru yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sabar ya, Temari-senpai" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum dan merangkul Temari dengan hangat.

"Sabar..." Gumam Temari pelan sambil memikirkan kata-kata Shikamaru barusan. Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya melihat hujan yang semakin deras saja, langit seolah tidak akan menghentikan tangisannya saat terlihat mendung tebal diatas Shikamaru.

'Perasaan apa ini ?' Batin Shikamaru yang rupa-rupanya mulai merasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Sabar kau bilang" Temari tiba-tiba saja melepaskan rangkulan Shikamaru dan sekarang cewek berambut pirang tersebut sedang menatap Shikamaru dalam.

"Apa kau tahu ? Semua ini salahmu, kau yang ikut perang gak berguna itu, kau yang menyebabkan si pembunuh tahu identitas Gaara, kau yang menyebabkan semua ini" Kata Temari sambil memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru sambil terisak-isak dan kemudian dia memeluk Shikamaru dan bersandar di dada Shikamaru sambil terisak. Shikamaru yang masih mencerna kata-kata Temari barusan.

Shikamaru pun dengan perlahan memeluk erat Temari seolah dia tak ingin kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya tersebut dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

Temari pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk membelai wajah Shikamaru yang masih datar-datar saja di depan Temari.

"Jangan ikut lagi, jika kau masih mencintaiku" Kata Temari sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat suram dan kemudian mencium bibir Shikamaru pelan.

Temari pun tersenyum lemah setelah mencium bibir Shikamaru dan segera beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman ditemani oleh adik pertamanya aka Kankurou yang saat itu sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sambil membawa payung.

Shikamaru masih terdiam di depan makam Gaara. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir keluar menuruni pipi berkulit coklat tersebut. Wajah yang biasanya malas itu pun sekarang berganti menjadi wajah yang sedih.

"Gomenasai, Gaara" Gumam Shikamaru sambil menatap miris kearah makam Gaara yang tertancap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Sabaku Gaara di bagian atasnya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan langsung membuat Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya. Sasuke, Neji, Hinata dan Sai telah berada di belakangnya. Mereka berempat menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah sendu. Shikamaru pun menghapus air matanya sejenak dan kemudian menatap keempat temannya tersebut.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-senpai. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan perang konyol ini. I'm Out" Kata Shikamaru sambil melangkah pergi tanpa mengacuhkan keempat temannya tersebut dan pergi dari situ dengan keadaan basah kuyub.

Sasuke terlihat cukup kacau hari ini, dia terlihat sangat frustasi sekali melihat kematian Gaara yang terasa begitu tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke..." Kata Neji yang saat itu sepertinya mengerti keadaan temannya. Sasuke masih tetap merunduk membiarkan hujan menetes melalui helaian raven miliknya yang kini telah basah oleh air hujan.

"Sasuke_-kun_..." Kata Hinata yang sepertinya khawatir dengan keadaan pacar tampannya tersebut langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang erat tangannya. Sasuke tampak terkejut begitu melihat Hinata yang sepertinya cukup perhatian padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah sekarang, kau harus tahu, banyak nyawa yang harus kau lindungi dengan adanya pembunuhan berantai ini" Kata Hinata mencoba untuk kembali menyemangati Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah down.

"Hinata benar, kita masih belum tahu gimana cara pelaku membunuh korbannya. Tapi bila kita lihat, pelaku membunuhnya dengan sangat mudah sekali bahkan tidak terlacak oleh siapapun itu" Kata Sai yang mengulas kembali kasus tersebut.

"Itu artinya, pelaku bisa membunuh orang sesuka hatinya. Dan hal itu akan cukup menyeramkan bagi umat manusia" Tambah Neji. Sasuke memandang keempat temannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Hinata pun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke dan beralih pada SaiNeji. Hinata pun mengacungkan sebelah tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Kita harus tetap menjaga kebersamaan kita" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Neji seraya mengacungkan tangannya diatas tangan Hinata. Begitu pula hal itu dilakukan oleh Sai.

"Sasuke_-kun_" Panggil Hinata pada Sasuke yang saat itu masih terdiam di depan makam Gaara dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Baiklah, kita hajar mereka bersama" Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Sebelum itu, besok aku harus pergi pulang dan sepertinya orang tua Sasuke akan pulang besok jadi kita gak akan bisa main-main" Kata Sai yang langsung di sambut dengan desahan dari para temannya.

"Tenang, akan kuanalisa sebentar file itu dan saat kita mengetahuinya..."

**-0-**

"Lho, Kaa_-chan_, Tou_-chan_, udah pulang ?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya dan cukup terkejut melihat penampakan kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang lagi santai-santai di ruang tengah dimana Fugaku sedang asyik baca koran dan Mikoto sedang asyik nyerocos sendiri tanpa sadar kalo dia dikacangin sama sang suami tercinta.

"Eh...! Udah pulang Sasuke" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang pada sang putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Madara-ojiisan" Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk berbasa-basi sebentar dengan sang orang tua.

"Kau belum tahu ya ? Saudara sepupumu, Obito meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Beritanya banyak ditayangkan di koran dan televisi sebagai kematian yang misterius" Kata Mikoto dengan wajah sedih.

'Akan kutangkap pembunuh tersebut' Batin Sasuke dengan sangat yakin mau menangkap sang pembunuh.

"Sai" Kata Mikoto menyapa keponakannya tersebut yang rupa-rupanya disuruh oleh Sasuke untuk memarkirkan motornya di garasi.

"Oh...! Hai, Mikoto-obaasan. Apa kabar ?" Tanya Sai dengan sebuah senyuman yang biasanya dia lontarkan pada siapapun.

"Baik-baik aja. Kamu mau sekolah disini ya ?" Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah senang dan senyuman yang tak lepas dari mulutnya.

"Hehe...! Iya, saya akan pulang sebentar dan mengambil beberapa barang saya di rumah" Kata Sai sambil permisi meninggalkan bibi berambut ravennya tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke ?" Tanya Mikoto begitu melihat Sasuke hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku mau ke kamar" Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

**-0-**

"Hei...! Lu lagi ngapain ?" Tanya Sai yang dengan sangat tiba-tiba sekali menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sedang serius-seriusnya mengutak-atik laptopnya dan dengan sangat tidak elitnya terlompat dari kursinya.

"Apaan sih ?" Sungut Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya agar dia bisa duduk dengan aman, nyaman dan tentram.

"Hei...! Kau ingat pesan dari mItcHi gak ?" Tanya Sai yang sekarang lagi tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang milik Sasuke sambil memainkan hapenya. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya di layar laptop tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

"Ya, aku ingat. Dia menyuruh kita untuk berhati-hati kan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerling kearah Sai yang masih tetap mengutak-atik hapenya.

"Ya, kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dalam pesan tersebut ?" Tanya Sai dengan membuat sedikit dengusan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sai.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi sangat serius untuk mendengarkan Sai daripada mengurusi laptopnya yang dari tadi kayaknya belum bisa saja. Sai menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke ? Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan teliti dengan hal ini, tapi c'mon man, what's wrong with you" Kata Sai yang terlihat frustasi melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat oon tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya jadi frustasi gara-gara Shikamaru keluar atau kau malah terlalu konsentrasi pada bagian mesin sehingga tidak memperhatikan vulnerable paling penting" Kata Sai sambil memicingkan matanya melihat tingkah laku sepupunya tersebut.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu frustasi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini" Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk mengingat banyak sekali kegagalannya dalam melindungi banyak orang. Terlebih lagi dengan keluarnya Shikamaru akibat kematian Gaara.

"Mungkin begitu, kau terlalu menitikberatkan soal mesin. Kau tahu kalau pembunuh mungkin saja hanya mengecoh kita dengan file sampah berukuran jumbo itu. Kau bahkan gak bisa menganalisis itu ampe tuh laptop banyak nge-hang" Cerocos Sai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ntu laptop dengan sangat nistanya menyebutkan file sampah berukuran jumbo. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sambil melihat ke layar laptopnya yang lagi nge-hank tersebut.

"Dan kalau kau perhatikan pesan dari mItcHi, kau bisa simpulkan bahwa si pembunuh sudah mengetahui kita" Kata Sai sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke masih berpikir sejenak sambil menggerak-gerakkan touchpad tapi pointernya masih belum juga bergerak.

"Dia benar-benar mengetahuiku, aku tahu itu. Jika dia tidak segera membunuhku, mungkin aku akan segera membahayakannya. Kau tahu apa artinya ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai dengan tingkat kecemasan tinggi. Sai hanya menggeleng pelan sambil ikutan serius mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Dia berada di sekitar kita"

**-0-**

"Hinata..." Panggil Neji pada Hinata yang masih berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hinata pun menoleh kearah kakaknya yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan -ikut aku- Hinata pun mengerti dan tersenyum senang kearah Neji dan berjalan menghampiri sang kakak.

"Ada apa, oniichan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan sebuah cengiran manis yang gak lepas dari bibir merah merekahnya.

"Aku ada sebuah firasat gak enak bila Sasuke benar-benar terlibat tentang semua pembunuhan ini" Terang Neji yang langsung buat Hinata yang notabene adalah kekasih Sasuke menjadi terkejut dengan firasat dari kakak kandungnya tersebut.

"Kau bercanda ?" Kata Hinata tampak gak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak.

"Ini hanya masalah firasat. Tapi aku ragu kalo Sasuke ada di balik semua ini, dia yang pertama kali menyeretku ke kasus ini dan dengan semangat mencoba untuk memecahkan kasus tersebut" Kata Neji yang udah pasang pose mikir.

"Niichan, yang harus kita tingkatkan adalah kebersamaan bukan sebuah kecurigaan" Kata Hinata mencoba untuk mengingatkan sang kakak agar tidak langsung berpikiran buruk tentang Sasuke.

"Aku tahu tapi..."

**-0-**

"Coba kau perhatikan, bila si pembunuh bener-bener telah mengetahuiku maka dia tak akan butuh waktu lama untuk ngabisin gue. Buktinya sampe sekarang gue masih seger buger gini, itu bukti bahwa dia belum siap kehilangan gue jadi di tunda dulu" Kata Sasuke mencoba memperkuat argumennya.

"Sepertinya kau benar tapi aku tahu kalau kau terlalu kaku jadi kemungkinan terbesar hanya ada pada Neji atau kedua orang tuamu" Kata Sai mencoba untuk menebak beberapa kemungkinan tentang pembunuh tersebut. Sasuke melirik sebentar pada si laptop yang masih menampakkan layar stand by.

"Kemungkinan terbesar ada pada Kaa_-chan_ dan Tou_-chan_, Neji kurasa gak akan mungkin mengingat dia bahkan gak kenal dengan Obito" Kata Sasuke. Sai tersadar dengan ucapan Sasuke tentang Obito sang korban pertama tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke. Bila pelakunya adalah orang tuamu, dia gak akan dengan tega membunuh keponakannya dan itu artinya kemungkinannya menurun" Kata Sai mencoba meng-explain apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Sasuke.

"Neji, kukira dia gak akan mungkin. Bila dia pelakunya, dia bakal ngabisin gue dengan sangat sadis beberapa hari yang lalu" Kata Sasuke masih merasa ragu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Siapakah pelaku pembunuhan ? Apakah hubungan file jumbo misterius itu ? Kenapa Sasuke gak bisa menganalisisnya ? Siapakah target selanjutnya ? Apakah Sasuke bakal mati ? Apakah isi pesan dari mItcHi ?

**TBC**

Wah...! Banyak banget pertanyaan yang gue ajukan ya. Cukup lama juga nih ini fic buat complete. Semoga aja kagak bosen.

Spoiler buat chapter depan nih

Begin

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak tanggal kematian Gaara. Neji sepertinya masih belum percaya seratus persen dengan Sasuke sehingga dia teus terobsesi untuk memata-matai Sasuke yang notabene adalah teman sebangkunya. Sasuke sepertinya malah mencurigai Naruto, si duren busuk di balik semua ini.

Hari itu, mereka semua kumpul di cafe ichiraku seperti biasanya karena orang tua Sasuke sudah berada di rumah dan itu artinya dia tidak boleh bermain-main lagi di rumah.

"Jadi, apa kalian lihat pembunuhan beberapa hari ini ?" Tanya Sasuke membuka acara diskusi tentang kasus tersebut.

**-0-**

"Kau mungkin benar. Tapi hal itu tidak akan berlaku bila sang pelaku adalah teman dekatku" Kata Sasuke yang dengan sangat nistanya menatap tajam kearah Neji seolah-olah dia benar-benar sang pelaku. Semilir angin berdesir cukup kencang melewati keempat orang yang dalam suasana tegang tersebut. Hinata masih mencoba untuk duduk tenang di suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakkan ini. Sai masih mawas diri kali-kali aja Sasuke mau berbuat rusuh. Sasuke sedang menatap Neji dengan sangat tajamnya dan Neji sedang menggeram pelan melihat Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kau menuduhku ?" Tanya Neji dengan nada frustasi sambil berdiri. Tangannya mengepal siap untuk di hantamkan kapan saja.

"Oniichan, Sasuke_-kun_. Sebaiknya kita hentikan omong kosong ini dan mulai fokus pada kasus ini" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan mereka berdua.

End

**Happy Read**


End file.
